Jean Vs Elizabeth
by DahliaxBell
Summary: A new recruit arrives at the institute; and Jean and Elizabeth both fight for his affections..I mean FIGHT...contains also Romy, Jonda, Lancitty stuff...Jean and Scott lovers BEWARE! Not an OC, R&R, thanks! Jean,Betsy fight scene up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, I'll make this brief for ya....this is gonna introduce Nate Grey, but his name is changed to Nate Brashear, for reasons that'll be explained as the story progresses....his past will come up and evolve too...anyways, so yeah, this story is gonna be a bit of a Jean and Scott basher....woohoo for Jean and Scott haters....but I'll try to be as nice as I _possibly_ can! Teehee! Anyways, so yeah, a new recruit comes into the institute; to see what he looks like really, from the comics, refer to my fanfiction profile; yes, I've uploaded yet ANOTHER picture...so the story will *I promise this time* contain smut and fluff between Rogue/Remy, John/Wanda, Nate/Betsy, Lance/Kitty, and fluff with Kurt/Amanda, Brian/Tabitha, blah blah...so yeah...as you couldn't already tell, those are gonna be the main characters in this one, with sections and appearances with others scattered throughout the story...and uhm, some fights between Jean and Elizabeth...and Scott and Nate....and I _do_ mean _fights_....we're talking EXPLICIT action...WOOHOO! *hits myself over my head with a mallet* Read On!


	2. The New Recruit

**_The New Recruit_**

         Rogue leaned her back against the large oak tree, eating off of a green apple. She turned the page of the book in front of her face, ignoring the comments, and the commotion going on around her by fellow students. Her concentration only broke, when she heard her best friend, sitting next to her, pulling out her lunch, "Hi, luv!" Elizabeth smiled, settling in front of Rogue, sitting Indian style.

         Rogue smiled, putting down her book at her side. She and Elizabeth had been best friends since Elizabeth stepped foot into the Xavier Institute; a year and a half ago. Rogue admired Elizabeth's strong spirit, and fiery personality, that seemed to be untamed by any man that crossed her path. She examined Elizabeth; she was one of the most beautiful girls Rogue has never seen; her body had been reformed to resemble an Asian, but she was awfully exotic; her waist long newly dyed purple hair fell around her shoulders, and covering her arms. She wore a new outfit today; one that she and Rogue went shopping for; a dark purple long scoop sleeved shirt, that fitted her form perfectly; black low cut flare jeans, exposing a tiny bit of her toned stomach that was wrapped with a silver belly chain. Elizabeth had worn her usual black steel toed boots, that she liked to refer to as, "her _shit kickers_". They looked like the opposite couple of best friends; but their personalities matched exactly. 

         Rogue sighed, digging through her brown bag filled with her lunch. Elizabeth unwrapped a sandwich, and began to take bites off of it, "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked her.

         Rogue looked up at her, "I don't know, Betts. Remy and I have been together for so long, and the poor guy can't even _touch_ me normally. We always have to make sure I've got that _stupid_ metal collar that Hank invented around my neck." She sighed.

         Elizabeth frowned at Rogue. "Rogue, he cares for who you are inside. Besides, I think the fact that you were unable to touch each other for so long is what attracted him the most!" Elizabeth said with a smile, "He found you to be a _wonderful_ challenge!" She grinned.

         Rogue smiled, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I guess. So, we going to that party at Wanda's tonight?" Rogue asked her, before shoving a chip into her mouth.

         Elizabeth swallowed her sandwich, nodding. "Yeah, why not. Pietro and I have patched things up." She told her.

         Rogue stared at her, "Patched things up?"

         Elizabeth shrugged, nodding, "Well, we're not back together, we're just _friends_, I guess you can say. A relationship will never work between him and I. He's so used to being the typical _ladies'_ man, and I need someone that'll have _no_ problem fighting hand to hand by my side during missions; I need someone that is around me in the institute, you know?" She explained, looking up at Rogue.

         Rogue nodded, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know _how_ Kitty can do it with Lance." She said.

         "Well, simple," Elizabeth then grinned up at her, placing her hands on her hips, shimmying in a mocking fashion, "He _rocks_ her world!" She mocked.

         Rogue laughed with her, continuing their lunches together.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda walked out of her classroom, merging into the crowded hallway of students, alongside with Rogue. "So, you guys coming tonight?" Wanda asked, dodging students brushing past her.

         Rogue nodded, "Yeah, we'll all be there." She told her.

         "So, who's this _new_ guy you all are getting at the Institute?" Wanda smiled at Rogue.

         The two gothic mutants stood in front of Wanda's locker. Rogue leaned against the locker next to her, "I don't know. The Prof hasn't said anything to any of us. Just that we'll meet him later on today when we're all at home. Supposedly, he's _another_ telepathic/telekinetic. But, the Prof told us the strength of this guy's powers reached further than Jean's, Betsy's, or even the Prof's!" Rogue told her.

         Wanda looked at her, with her eyes opened wide with shock, "Are you _serious_? That's pretty damned powerful if you ask me!" She gasped, "Well, if he's cute, bring him over tonight!" Wanda invited.

         Rogue nodded, "Will do." She then saw Elizabeth walking towards them, "Well, we'll all see you guys later tonight. Bye hun!" Rogue smiled at Wanda, before leaving Wanda's side to rush with Elizabeth to the parking lot outside.

         "Bye Rogue. Tell Betsy I said hi, and I'll see her later tonight!" Wanda called after her.

         Rogue waved her down, letting her know she got the message.

*~*~*~*

         "Well, Nathan, would you like to consider staying here at the mansion?" Charles asked the young man sitting in the chair across from his desk.

         Nathan sat in the chair, his muscular arms crossed across his chest. "Well, I really need to stay a couple of days, just to check stuff out, and see what it's like, I guess." Nathan sighed.

         Charles nodded with agreement at Nathan's request, and looked up at the door, as it opened, followed by the commotion of the residents. They each settled in the couches, exchanging glances with the new face sitting in the chair across from Charles. "Everyone, I would," Charles paused, looking around, noticing a couple of the students missing, "Where's Elizabeth and Rogue?" He asked.

         "Oh, sorry Professor, Elizabeth and Rogue are caught in a bit of a jiffy." Brian smiled.

         Charles nodded, "Very well. Students, this is Nathan Brashear. Nathan, these students are also mutants; known as the X-Men." Charles introduced. 

         Nathan tilted his head up in greeting. "Well, let me introduce you to everyone," Charles smiled, "That is Scott Summers."

         Nathan noticed a young man, wearing ruby red shades. The young man had clean cut dark brown hair, splitting down the middle, falling to his cheekbones. "And next to him is Jean Grey." Charles gestured to the young woman sitting next to Scott; she had dark auburn red hair that fell to her mid-back. He glanced at the largely built young man next to her, with black spiked short hair, and piercing blue eyes, "That is Peter Rasputin."

         Charles went on introducing the rest of the team, Brian Braddock, Tabitha Smith, Remy LeBueau, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Raymond Crisp, Bobby Drake, Evan Daniels, and Amara Aquilla. As he was going to finish, they looked up at the door, as it opened, "Sorry, we ran into traffic. Stupid accident on the damned highway!" Rogue snapped, walking into the room.

         Nathan's eyes glared at her, noticing the slight resemblance. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, with also platinum white bangs of the same length. She had emerald green eyes, dressing gothic, almost every visible flesh of hers was covered. "This here is Rogue." Charles introduced.

         Rogue looked up, noticing the young man in the chair, "Oh hi! Sorry." Rogue smiled.

         "Rogue, this is Nathan Brashear. He's new to the institute." Charles told her.

         Rogue glared at him, noticing also the resemblance. "Hmm. Like your hair." She smirked.

         Nathan slightly smiled, "Yours too."

         His eyes moved to the door, as a young woman closed it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her; exotic; purely exotic is what came to his mind. "Elizabeth, this here is Nathan Brashear." Charles said.

         Elizabeth stared at him; he had clean cut dark brown hair, that fell in wisps around his face, with slightly longer platinum white bangs. He was rather built, with brown eyes that seemed to be piercing into her soul. "Nathan, this is Elizabeth Braddock." Charles introduced.

         The others in the room glanced back and forth between the two, seeing the long stare they shared towards one another. "Wow—", Nathan then stopped himself, "I mean, hi." He quickly corrected.

         Snickers could be heard from the other students. "Hello." Elizabeth slightly smiled, as she made her way to sit next to Brian.

         _Good god, you're beautiful_, Nathan thought. Elizabeth glared up at him, hearing his thought, as if he had spoken out loud. _Seems Jean and I aren't the only telepaths around here, _she telepathically told him.

         Nathan smiled, glaring at her; pleased she was also sharing the same abilities as one of his own. He was suddenly eager to learn what other abilities she shared. Charles slightly smiled, sensing an obvious attraction between the two, "Elizabeth, why don't you show Nathan to his room?" Charles offered, breaking the silence.

         "I'll show him!" Jean hurriedly volunteered.

         "Better that Elizabeth does it Jean." Charles said.

         Elizabeth stood, as Nathan stood up from his chair, grabbing onto the duffel bag at his feet. "Follow me." She coyly said, opening the door.

         Nathan eagerly followed Elizabeth out of the room. He closed the door behind them. "Oh oh." Brian smirked.

         "Prof, what's his history?" Rogue asked, curious of his looks.

         "Well, apparently Nathan was adopted as an infant. He's currently 20 years old; he's a telepath and powerful telekinetic. Surprisingly, his telepathy reaches far beyond mine in some fields. He's been able to control his abilities for some time, however his telepathy is growing; nearly far beyond his control. His mother suggested to send him here." Charles explained.

         "Does he know who his real parents are?" Rogue asked.

         Charles shook his head, "Nor does he care to find out. He's made it clear of his anguish towards his real parents for the feeling of being abandoned. So, he remains close to his foster parents, currently." 

*~*~*~*

         Elizabeth opened the door, ushering Nathan into the large room. "Welcome to Mutant Manor. We _do_ hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Brashear." Elizabeth smiled.

         Nathan smiled at her, his 6'1" built figure towering over her petite, toned 5'6" height. He walked into the room, looking around. "Nice." He confidently smiled.

         He dropped his duffel bag onto the bed. He unzipped the bag, still sensing her presence at the doorway. "So, where you from?" Nathan asked.

         Elizabeth placed her hand on her hip, "Britain. You?"

         Nathan turned to face her. "Hmm. A British girl, huh?" He smiled. Elizabeth shrugged with a smile, and he continued to answer her question, "San Francisco." He told her.

         Nathan turned back to his bag, to dig through the contents. Elizabeth examined his clothing; a black well fitted t-shirt, that defined his muscular build perfectly; and black wide legged jeans, covering the black steel toed boots on his feet. "Well, enjoy your stay." She smiled, as she began to close the door after her.

         "Wait." Nathan said, stopping her, as he turned to face her.

         Elizabeth stopped, looking at him. "I'm not really familiar with this town. Maybe you could show me around tonight?" He asked.

         Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I'm flattered for the offer, but I'm busy tonight." She told him. "There _is_ a party with other _mutants_, if you would like to join us?" She offered, quickly after seeing his look of rejection.

         His face lightened at the offer, "Sure. You gonna take me?" He asked.

         Elizabeth shrugged, smiling, "We'll see. You may need to get past my twin first." She smirked.

         "Your twin?"

         "Brian. He's my twin brother. He makes sure of acknowledging others of his protectiveness over me." Elizabeth smiled.

         "I wouldn't have guessed." Nathan grinned.

         "It's a long story." Elizabeth sighed, "I'll have to tell you about it at another time." She smiled up at him, as she left, closing the door behind her. 

         Nathan raised his eyebrow, as she left. He then nodded with a smile, "I think I'll stay." He mumbled. 


	3. Mutants Meet Nathan

Mutants; Meet Nathan 

            Brian banged his fist onto his sister's room door. "Alright, already!" He heard her yelling.

            Elizabeth swung open the door, and Brian grinned at his twin, "What are you dressing up for _Nathan_?" He jokingly accused her.

            Elizabeth examined herself. She wore black Capri's with black Mary Janes on her feet; she wore a dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top, with a thin silver choker around her neck. Her long silky dyed purple hair was put up in a series of twists, pinned with clear claw clips; the strands falling in the back. "What's wrong with it?"

            Brian shrugged, smiling at his sister, "Nothing. Ready?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

            Elizabeth nodded, closing the door after her, following her brother down the hallway.

*~*~*~*

            "Where are you guys going?" Jean asked Rogue, curiously.

            Rogue stood next to Nathan next to Elizabeth's silver BMW, in the carport. "Brotherhood house. They're having a party." Rogue answered.

            Elizabeth, Brian, and Kitty walked into the carport. Peter, Tabitha, and Remy soon followed. "Hey, wait for us, chere!" Remy said.

            Jean looked at them as they walked past her towards Peter's black Escalade, and Elizabeth's silver BMW. "I didn't know there was a party." Jean pouted.

            "Well, maybe they didn't invite you for a _reason_, luv!" Elizabeth hissed, as she opened her car door.

            "Ooh! Feisty!" Tabitha laughed, as she hopped into Peter's Escalade.

            The group split up, between Peter's Escalade, and Elizabeth's BMW. "See ya!" Rogue yelled, waving her arm out the window, as Elizabeth started her car engine.

            Elizabeth then peeled out of the carport, towards the mansion's gates. Peter soon followed, with the carport door closing behind them.

*~*~*~*

            The house was crowded with people; the Brotherhood; and students from school. Elizabeth and Rogue squeezed past the crowd towards the kitchen. Nathan followed them, after Elizabeth had told him she would like to introduce him to the other 'mutants'. "Wanda!" Elizabeth squealed.

            Wanda squealed from the counter, and rushed towards Elizabeth, throwing her arms around her. She gave her friend a tight hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come!" Wanda smiled.

            Wanda pulled away, "You're pissed, luv, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked her with a smile.

            Wanda shrugged, "Maybe." She then glanced at Nathan, who stood behind Elizabeth, "Is this him?" Wanda asked.

            Elizabeth turned, gesturing to Nathan, "Yes, this is Nathan Brashear. He's new to the Institute. Nathan, this is Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." Elizabeth introduced.

            Nathan and Wanda shook hands. "Hey." Nathan greeted.

            "Well, _hello_!" Wanda smiled. She then examined him, "Hey, are you related to Rogue in anyway?" She asked, regarding his hair.

            Nathan and Rogue glanced at each other, "Don't know." They said in unison.

            Wanda shrugged, "Oh well, beers in the coolers there, there's also some hard liquor in case you guys want any." Wanda smiled.

            "Okay, cool." Nathan smiled, as he walked towards the cooler.

            Wanda, Rogue, and Elizabeth glared at him, "He's cute." Wanda smiled to her friends.

            "Yeah, Betsy thinks so too!" Rogue teased.

            Elizabeth scoffed, "No I don't!" She snapped.

            Rogue lightly pushed her friend. Wanda glared at her, "Oh shut up, I know you do. _You_ know you do." Wanda smiled.

            Nathan returned to the three girls, with three beer bottles in his hands. "Here." He smiled, handing Elizabeth and Rogue their beer bottles.

            "Thanks!" Rogue grinned, grabbing onto her beer.

            Elizabeth smiled up at Nathan, taking the beer. Wanda and Rogue glanced at them, as they noticed the two mutants staring at each other, as they both began drinking out of the bottles. Wanda and Rogue snickered, "We'll leave you two alone!" Rogue grinned.

            She grabbed onto Wanda's arm, pulling her through the kitchen. "So." Nathan grinned, walking to stand in front of Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, "So."

            "Who are the other mutants around here?" He asked.

            "Babycakes!" They heard from behind Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth turned, and smiled, "Toad!"

            Toad hopped towards her, and stood in front of her, giving Elizabeth a hug. Elizabeth hugged him back, and glanced at Nathan, "This is Nathan Brashear. Nathan, this is Todd Tolansky. But he's known as Toad." Elizabeth smiled.

            "What's up, yo!" Toad grinned.

            "Hey." Nathan smiled, shaking Toad's hand.

            Toad looked at Elizabeth, "Hey, Pietro's lookin' for ya." He said.

            Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Goodness. What for?" 

            Toad shrugged, "Dunno. But I'm gonna go around saying what's up to everyone, I'll see you two later!" He grinned, before rushing into the crowd.

            Elizabeth shook her head, drinking her beer. "Who's that?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

            "Pietro? Oh my ex boyfriend." She sighed.

            "You two just broke up?" Nathan asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you can say that." She then looked up at him, "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone else!" She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro walked down the staircase, and looked into the living room. A young long haired blonde girl stood at his side. She linked her arm through his, "Say, Crystal, why don't you go into the kitchen and get us some beers?" Pietro told her.

            "Okay!" She smiled, as she turned to walk into the kitchen.

            Pietro saw a crowd in the living room, with the music blaring from the stereo. He saw an unfamiliar young man standing next to Elizabeth, as they talked with Remy, Rogue, Tabitha, and Brian. He soon saw his own sister, Wanda walking towards them. He made his way through the crowd, and nosed into his friends' conversation, "Hey!" He greeted.

            "Hey, Pietro!" He heard them greet him cheerfully.

            Pietro glanced at Elizabeth and Nathan. "Who's this, Betts?" He asked, gesturing to Nathan.

            Elizabeth stuttered, "Oh, uhm, Nathan, this is Pietro, Pietro, Nathan." She quickly introduced.

            Pietro and Nathan glared at each other. "He's new to the institute." Tabitha added with a grin.

            Pietro grunted. "Where you from?" He asked.

            "San Francisco." Nathan answered him coldly.

            Pietro and Nathan continued to glare at each other. Pietro then looked to his side, as Crystal returned to him with two beer bottles. She handed him one, "Thanks doll." He smiled at her, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

            Elizabeth shook her head with a smirk, as she drank out of her beer bottle. She heard Nathan's voice in her mind, _And when did this guy break up with you?_

_            Two weeks ago,_ She answered him.

            _And he finds someone already? What a prick_, Nathan's voice growled through Elizabeth's mind.

            Elizabeth smiled, and placed her hand on his back, rubbing up and down on it. He glanced at her and smiled, _I'm all up for makin' him jealous with you right now, if you want_, He telepathically told her.

            Elizabeth shook her head, "That's quite alright." She smiled.

            Nathan only wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Elizabeth accepted it; she wrapped her arm around his waist. Rogue and Brian glanced at each other, with grins. _Shut up, you two!_, Elizabeth's voice burned through the two mutants' minds.

AN-Okay, okay, my brain is EXHAUSTED! Hehehe, I'm so tired. I'm trying to pull my mind back and forth between this story and my To The Futures one....I'll try to get a chappie posted on that one by tomorrow night at the latest...right now, my brain's too tired....now, Nathan's pic is back up on my profile; Fanficition fixed the problem with people not being able to see profile pics....so, by the way, the power of his telekinesis is evident through his left eye. It glows when he uses it. Kinda like Elizabeth's crimson red mark, which glows when she uses her telekinesis. So yeah, enjoy! More chappies to come on both stories, containing fluff, and smut, and humor, and on this one, FIGHTS! WOOHOO! DIE JEAN DIE! Okay, that's a lil over the top, but yeah.....WOOHOO! *passes out on her keyboard snoring*


	4. The Party: Pt1: A Lil Slip

The Party: Pt. 1: A Lil Slip Can Cause Major Trouble 

**__**

         Elizabeth smiled, as she talked with her friends in the kitchen. She had left Nathan alone to bond with the _guys_; she stood in the kitchen talking with the girls. They all had beer bottles in their hands. "You guys, _Duncan_ is here!" Tabitha snapped, rushing towards them.

         "What?" Wanda hissed, looking towards the doorway.

         Elizabeth turned to look at the doorway of the kitchen, and saw Duncan walking through the crowd, with a group of his friends, "Who the hell invited those assholes?!" Amanda hissed, drinking her beer.

         Wanda rushed to stand in front of Duncan, "Excuse me, who the _hell_ invited you here?" She snapped.

         Duncan smiled, "Look, Wanda, we overheard a couple of people talking about the party and stuff; we didn't come here to crash it or anything." He smiled.

         Wanda sighed, "Break anything, or _touch_ anything but the beer, you're dead." She snapped. She then turned to walk back to her friends, but turned back to face, him, "I'm serious, I'll scratch your eyes out."

         She turned to walk towards her group of friends. Elizabeth turned, and placed her beer bottle on the table behind her. She was busy gesturing her hands to her friends, while grabbing a cigarette from Wanda. She hadn't noticed; Duncan stood near her open beer bottle, glancing down at it. He pulled out an eyedropper.

         Elizabeth then turned, unknowledgeable of what was placed in her liquor, and picked up her beer bottle. She looked up at Duncan, "Oh, hi." She snapped.

         Duncan winked at her, "What's up?"

         He flipped off the cap of his beer, and began to chug, as he watched her drink out of her beer. "So, what brings _you_ here?" She snapped at him.

         Duncan let out a laugh, "You're still mad at me, Betsy?" He pouted playfully.

         "Why don't you _piss_ off, you bloody asshole!" She hissed, as she attempted to turn to face her friends.

         Duncan placed his mouth near her ear, "I hear you and Pietro broke up. Wanna rebound?" He smiled.

         Elizabeth turned, and pushed her hand to his face, causing him to fall back against the counter. Duncan glared at her, but cooled his temper, "Okay, okay. But, pretty soon, you'll give in." He smiled, as he walked away.

         Elizabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she turned again, to her friends, "What a _jerk_!" Rogue hissed.

         "I know! Why doesn't he like, get the frickin' clue?!" Kitty snapped.

         Elizabeth shook her head, shrugging, as she continued to chug out of her beer bottle. 

*~*~*~*

         Duncan smiled, as he walked to his crowd of friends, "Whatya laughing about?" One asked him.

         "Nothing. I just have a feeling I'm gonna get some tonight. From _Betsy_!" He grinned.

         A blonde one, Steven, looked at him, "What? What makes you think she's gonna go for you, dude? She doesn't like you! She _hates_ you!" Steven snapped.

         Duncan shook his head, "No, man, I just talked to her. She'll end up meetin up with me later." Duncan smiled.

         Steven sighed, "Whatever dude."

*~*~*~*

         Nathan walked through the crowd, following Brian and Remy. They made their way into the kitchen, walking towards the girls. He saw John already behind Wanda, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled, walking towards Elizabeth. She looked up at him, and smiled, "Hi!" She grinned.

         Nathan smirked down at her, as he stood next to her. She leaned on her elbow on the counter rim, "Having a good time?" She asked with a coy smirk.

         Nathan smiled, nodding, as he drank out of his beer bottle. Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I have to go to the ladies' room, and I'll be _right_ back!" She smiled, placing her finger on his chin.

         Brian nearly gaped at his twin, as he saw her run her finger up Nathan's chin. Elizabeth left them, "Hey, how many beers has she had?" Brian asked, concerned.

         Rogue looked at him, "I think about three, why?" 

         Brian shook his head, shrugging, "Never mind." He sighed.

*~*~*~*

         Elizabeth placed her hands on the rim of the porcelain sink, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She shook her head, feeling lightheaded; more than what she should have felt with only three beers. She closed her eyes, and opened them, seeing clear spots around her. She placed her hand to her forehead, and opened the bathroom door. Suddenly, she grasped to the sides of her head, as thoughts of the guests began to flood her mind. She did all she could to push them back. She looked up and saw Duncan walking towards her, "Are you okay?" He asked, with a grin.

         Elizabeth shoved him aside, "Get away from me!" She hissed.

         She looked around her, hearing more and more thoughts flooding her head. She grasped onto her head, and began to cry out, as she stumbled towards the front door. "No! Stop it!" She yelled.

         The front door was open, and she ran outside. The loudness stopped as she stepped outside. She began panting, as her head pounded. Duncan walked behind her, "Hey, why don't I give you a ride home?" He asked.

         Elizabeth looked behind her, her mind projecting an image of Sabertooth; the mutant who savagely put her in a coma a year ago. "Get away!" She screamed, pointing her hand towards him.

         Duncan screamed, flying back, from the force of Elizabeth's telekinesis, and slammed into a car. Guests began to pour outside at the commotion. Elizabeth's friends pushed through the crowd. They gasped, as they saw Elizabeth unleash her psionic blade, ready to pounce on Duncan. Duncan stood up, and looked up at her, "Wait! No!" He yelled, holding his hands up in defense.

         Elizabeth jumped towards him, "Betsy, stop!" Brian screamed.

         Nathan pointed his hand towards Elizabeth, and used his telekinesis to pull her back, onto the ground. Rogue glanced at him, noticing his left eye glowing; a yellow glow illuminated from his eye. He pushed through the crowd, rushing towards her. He grabbed onto her shoulders, "Hey! What's with you?" He snapped.

         Brian rushed towards them, alongside Rogue. Elizabeth grasped onto her head, hearing thoughts in her mind, _She's crazy; Dude, what's with her; Man, she's finally snapped; Duncan's such a jerk, she shoulda just pounded him; _more thoughts of the guests around her began to pour into her mind. "No! Stop it!" She screamed, clenching onto her head. 

         Nathan pressed his hand against her forehead, probing her mind. He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, and opened them, "Dude, she's _fried_!" Nathan gasped.

         "What?" Brian asked, grabbing onto Elizabeth to hold her down to the ground.

         "She's on Acid!" Nathan snapped.

         "_Acid_? How the _hell_ did Betsy take Acid?!" Rogue snapped.

         Nathan closed his eyes, searching through the minds of not only Elizabeth, but others around them, in suspicions that Elizabeth had been drugged. His mind's eye stopped at a blonde young man; a name came to his mind; _Duncan_.

AN- Okay, tis me again...anyways, so yeah; I figured with the whole ACID thingy; what WOULD happen if you put a hallucinogenic into a telepath/telekinetic's mind? So, I thought I would play with that idea....so, yeah....what's gonna happen to Duncan now...hmmm? I couldn't resist....I had to bring SOME sorta drama in this story; just to build up the relationship between Nathan and Elizabeth....so yeah....enjoy!


	5. The Party: Pt2: A Best Friend's Love

The Party Pt. 2 

**_A Best Friend's Love_**

            Wanda rushed out of the house, with a wet towel in her hand. She rushed to Brian, and knelt next to him, placing the towel onto Elizabeth's forehead. Nathan turned his head, and glared at Duncan. Thoughts were rolling through his mind; he wanted to _kill_ Duncan; _slowly_. His concentration was broken, as Brian grabbed onto his arm, "Hey!" Brian snapped.

            Nathan turned to him, "Can't you _help_ her?" Brian asked him.

            Nathan glanced down to Elizabeth, and saw her turned into a fetal position on her side, grasping onto her head. "Just until we can get her back to the institute so Mr. McCoy can give her something!" Rogue added.

            Nathan sighed, "I'm gonna have to give her a psy blast in order to render her unconscious. That'll be the only thing to stop the crap she's havin' to deal with." Nathan warned.

            Brian glared at him. "Please! Make it _stop_!" Elizabeth cried out.

            Wanda pressed the towel against Elizabeth's forehead, "Don't worry sweetie, we're going to help you." Wanda sighed.

            Nathan sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. Elizabeth grabbed onto her head harder, feeling the burning pain in her mind from Nathan's psychic blast. Almost immediately, she passed out. Brian slid his arms underneath her, and carried him to her silver BMW. "Tabby! My keys are in my jacket pocket in Lance's room. Drive everyone else home!" Brian called behind him.

            Tabitha nodded hesitantly. Rogue hurriedly followed Brian and Elizabeth, opening the passenger door for Brian. "Rogue, I'll be fine, you go ahead and stay here." Brian told her, as he closed the door after he placed Elizabeth into the seat.

            Rogue sighed, "You sure, hun?"

            Brian nodded, "Yeah, Mr. McCoy will take care of her." He said, as he slipped into the drivers' seat.

            Wanda rushed to the car, giving Brian Elizabeth's keys. Nathan turned to Duncan, contemplating whether he should go with Brian to make sure Elizabeth was all right, or to deal with Duncan. Duncan looked up at him, "What?!" He snapped at Nathan.

            Nathan's left eye glowed, as he glared down at the hose near Duncan's feet. The hose lifted up, and wrapped around Duncan's throat. "Nathan, you coming?" Brian called from Elizabeth's car.

            Duncan grabbed onto the hose that was around his throat, "I'll deal with you _later_!" Nathan growled.

            The hose let loose, falling plainly to the ground. Nathan turned, and rushed to Elizabeth's car. Remy stood next to Rogue, on the cement driveway, as Brian pulled out, and sped down the street to make his way to the Institute. "What was that about, chere?" Remy asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

            Rogue shook her head, "Whatya talkin' about, hun?"

            "What Nate boy did to Duncan; did you _see_ that?" Remy asked.

            Rogue looked up at him, "What?"

            Remy looked down at her, "The hose. The hose just _wrapped_ around Duncan's throat!"

            Rogue pulled her head back, looking at Remy with a look of question, "Remy, what are you talking about?"

            Remy sighed, "Nathan; his eye glowed when he looked at Duncan, and the hose just _wrapped_ around Duncan's throat." Remy raised his eyebrow, "Did you happen to see Duncan do anything to Betts, Rogue?"

            Rogue turned, to look at Duncan, and saw him backing his truck out of the driveway. She watched him speed off. "Remy, do you know the forms of how acid is taken, by the way?" She asked him.

            Remy looked up in thought, "Well, tabs and liquid I think."

            Rogue clenched her fists, and turned to march back into the house, "That son of a _bitch_!" She growled.

            Remy turned to her, following after her. "Chere! What happened?"

            Wanda dodged out of Rogue's path, "Rogue? What?" She asked, following her friend into the house.

            Rogue walked into the kitchen, searching the guests. She saw the guests Duncan had come with, standing against the counter, drinking their beers. She marched towards them, pushing the others in the crowd out of her way. She pulled off a glove, and grabbed onto the nearest one; Kenny; one of Duncan's friends. She grabbed him by the short brown hair on his head, and pulled his head back. She held her bare hand to his face, "You got _three_ fucking seconds to tell me where to find Duncan, or I'll lay you out permanently until I find him myself! One...two—", She was stopped by Kenny.

            "Okay! Okay! What's your _deal_!" Kenny gasped.

            "Tell me!" Rogue growled.

            "He just called telling us he's headin' to the liquor store, and he said he would be back!" Kenny told her.

            "If _my_ best friend dies, because of your asses, I'll _kill_ you! And, I ain't jokin'!" Rogue threatened.

            She let him go, and kicked his back with her steel-toed boots. Kenny fell forward onto his friends. Rogue put her glove back onto her hand, and walked out of the kitchen. Wanda stared at her, "Rogue, what's going on?" She asked.

            Rogue ran her gloved hands up her forehead, and combed her hair back. "Duncan spiked Betsy's drink, dammit!" Rogue snapped.

            Wanda's eyes opened wide with shock, "_What_?!" She gasped.

            Rogue clenched her fists, "I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Rogue growled.

            Wanda placed her hand on Rogue's sleeved arm. "Hun, just calm yourself down. We can't have cops over here trying to break up an attempted murder." She calmly told her.

*~*~*~*

            Brian carried his twin in his arms, as Nathan opened the door leading to the mansion. He rushed to the elevator leading to the infirmary. "Get Mr. McCoy. He's probably in his office, or in his room." Brian told him.

            Nathan nodded, and rushed down the hallway, towards Hank's office.

*~*~*~*

            Brian placed Elizabeth on the infirmary bed. He looked up, and saw Hank rush into the infirmary, followed by Nathan. "What happened?" Hank asked, putting on his glasses.

            "Someone put Acid in her beer, Mr. McCoy." Nathan told him.

            "She started freaking out; I really think her telepathy and her telekinesis started going haywire." Brian added.

            Hank grabbed a syringe, and rushed to the cabinet. He opened it, pulling out a small bottle. He shoved the needle into the top, and filled the syringe with the chemical. "This will start detoxifying her system at a faster rate. However, she will be out until probably late tomorrow." Hank told them. 

            Hank rushed to Elizabeth's body, pulling the small metal rolling tray with him. He began rubbing iodine on the crease of her elbow, onto a vein. "Mr. McCoy, why would that happen?" Brian asked.

            Hank inserted the needle into Elizabeth's vein, "Well, a hallucinogenic obviously hits the spinal cord, reaching to the brain at a faster rate, and goes throughout the body. So, given to a mutant with gifts of the mind, it magnifies their gifts at an accelerated rate, causing the telepathy or the telekinesis to be uncontrollable." He took the needle out of Elizabeth's vein, after the chemical was emptied from the syringe. "These types of drugs are extremely dangerous to mutants with these gifts. You're lucky you got her here in time."

            "What would have happened?" Brian asked, with a twinge of anger in his voice.

            Hank pulled the EKG monitor to Elizabeth's bedside, and attached electrodes to her temples. He switched on the monitor, as it scanned her brainwaves. "Well, let's just say the headache would have been too much for our Lady Elizabeth to handle." Hank sighed.

            "Damn! Who the hell did this to her?!" Brian snapped.

            Nathan looked at him, "Do you know a Duncan?" 

            Brian glared at him. "Duncan?! _He_ did this?!" Brian growled.

            Nathan nodded. "Boys, calm down. Why don't you two stay here, and monitor Elizabeth for me?" Hank asked.

            Brian looked at Hank, "Yeah, sure." He sighed, as he pulled a chair to Elizabeth's bedside.

            Hank smiled, "She should be fine by tomorrow." He told them, as he left.

            Hank wanted to keep them at the institute; he knew what they would have both done. Nathan could sense that was the reason for Hank's request. He sighed heavily, trying to calm himself, and pulled a chair next to Brian. 

AN- Hey, author here; okay, now, don't worry, I'm just trying to build everything up. Things will get better; I promise. Now that the party's basically over, and everyone will be back at the mansion; what _will_ Jean pull with Nathan to irk Betsy? What will happen to Duncan come the following school day? Hmm....and smut will be coming; I've got the GREATEST ideas for how they will come to play....*evil grin* so, stay tuned! Now, I have a Rogue/Betsy mural that's a lil too much to put onto my profile; if you wanna copy of it, go ahead and email me; my email addy's on the profile; just address it as Rogue/Betsy mural, and I'll be more than happy to send you a copy of it. It's a bunch of pictures of Rogue and Elizabeth together, and is kind of touching; *sigh* anyways, or if you'd like the copy of the Elizabeth and Nathan mural, go ahead and send me an email; I'm working on a Gambit/Rogue mural too...so, send me your requests, and I'll be more than happy to send them out for you! Enjoy ya'all! The murals are just a personal thanks for you all reviewing my stories and being sooooo patient with me! *Blows kisses to everyone and takes a bow, and proceeds to hand everyone lollipops and sodas for their enjoyment* I LOVE YOU ALL! *MUAH!*


	6. The First Sign of Jealousy

The First Sign of Jealousy 

            Elizabeth opened her eyes, her site blurry at first. She blinked her eyes to focus, and saw Nathan, Rogue, Brian, and Scott standing over her. She looked around, "Why am I in the infirmary?" She asked, clearing her throat.

            "You had a little episode last night, luv. Someone _spiked_ your drink." Brian told her. He then placed his hand on her forehead, rubbing it, "How are you feeling?"

            Elizabeth pulled herself to sit up. She took a deep breath, "Fine, I guess. What happened?" 

            Nathan opened his mouth to tell her, but Brian interrupted him, "Never you mind. Just get some rest today." Brian quickly told her.

            Nathan glanced up at him, and then looked back at Elizabeth. "You need anythin' hun?" Rogue asked.

            Elizabeth shook her head. She felt the electrodes on her temples, and pulled them off. Hank walked into the infirmary, "Well, I knew you'd wake up, my lady!" Hank smiled.

            Hank squeezed past Nathan and Scott, and turned off the monitor. "We were really worried about you, Betts." Scott told her.

            Elizabeth threw her legs to the side of the bed. "Well, I'm fine." She sighed.

            "You want me to walk you to your room or something?" Nathan offered.

            Elizabeth looked up at Rogue, who stood in front of her, and smirked. Rogue winked at her. Elizabeth then turned around, and smiled at Nathan. "Okay."

            "Actually, maybe I should do it." Scott quickly volunteered.

            Brian raised his eyebrow and glared at Scott. Nathan beat him to the punch. He was already at Elizabeth's side. Elizabeth linked her arm with Nathan's and walked out of the infirmary. Hank sat at the computer at the desk in the infirmary, and began typing the data of Elizabeth's stay in the infirmary. "Ahem!" Rogue said aloud, crossing her arms across her chest.

            Scott looked at the two, "What?"

            Brian shook his head, "You have Jean, _mate_!" Brian snapped, as he turned to walk out of the infirmary.

            Rogue shook her head with a slight smirk, "You pulled it with me, when Remy came to the institute, and now you're pulling it with Betts. What is it with you and wanting what you can't have?" She snapped, as she followed Brian out of the infirmary.

            Scott's mouth dropped agape, and he turned to look at Hank. "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." Hank said, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth walked into her room, with Nathan following. She walked to her closet, to pull out a change of clothing. "I need to take a shower; I smell like a bloody pig!" She joked.

            Nathan let out a laugh, "Nah, I don't think so." He smiled.

            Elizabeth turned to him, "Well, thank you." She smiled.

            She raised her eyebrow, glaring at him. "Next Thursday is your birthday?" She asked.

            Nathan shook his head, smiling, "You probed my mind, didn't you?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Maybe."

            Nathan walked to stand in front of her. He stood toe to toe, and looked down at her, "What else did you see?"

            Elizabeth looked up at him, her smile fading, "I see you; me; a bed..." She sheepishly told him.

            Nathan grinned at her, "You're pretty good."

            "And you, luv, are a pervert." She laughed.

            Nathan's mouth dropped, "Hey! I see the _exact_ same thing in _your_ mind right now! You should talk!" He told her.

            Elizabeth smiled, "Okay, okay, you got me there." She then turned to look into her closet.

            "Why don't we go out for some grub?" Nathan offered.

            Elizabeth turned to look at him, "Grub? You want to ask me on a little date?" She smiled.

            Nathan shrugged, "Well, I will have to call all the other dates I made last night and tell them I can't make it." He joked with a smile, "But yeah, I am."

            Elizabeth nodded, "Okay. Let me take a shower and change into a clean pair of clothes." She smiled.

            She took out two hangers; one containing her dark blue flare jeans, and another containing her white long sleeved shirt. She walked past him; "I'll meet you in the foyer." She smiled.

            Nathan turned, watching her leave. She was clear out of his sight, turning down the hallway, making her way to the bathroom. He shook his head, smiling, "Damn!"

            Nathan walked out of the room, closing the door after him. He walked towards the large split staircase, and towards the recreational room below. He saw Kurt and Evan playing a video game. He sat on the couch, watching them play. "Hey Nate." Evan greeted.

            Nathan tilted his head up in greeting. He already knew what they were going to ask him, "Yeah, Elizabeth's okay." He answered for them.

            Kurt looked at him, "Oh. Okay." He grinned.

            Jean walked into the recreational room. She smiled, seeing Nathan in the room. She combed her hand through her thick red hair, "Hey guys!" She smiled, walking towards the couch Nathan sat at.

            "Hey Jean." Kurt said, not taking his eyes off the game.

            "Kurt you cheated! That's not fair! You can't keep doing that!" Evan snapped.

            "Who says?" Kurt laughed.

            "Who says? Mr. Capcom, that's who!" Evan yelled.

            "No such person! For one, Capcom's a company, Evan!" Kurt told him.

            Jean sat next to Nathan, "Hey!" She smiled at him.

            Nathan looked at her, and smiled, "Hi."

            "Say, I figured since you're new around here, I'd like to take you out, and show you around; so you can get used to the town." She offered.

            Nathan sighed, "Well, thanks for the offer, but I've already got plans."

            Jean frowned, "Doing what?"

            Nathan smiled, "I'm takin' Elizabeth out to eat."

            Jean raised an eyebrow at him, "Uhm.."

            "Say, do you know what all she likes to do for fun?" He asked Jean, turning to face her.

            Jean gulped, and shrugged, "Betsy?" She then scoffed, "All she likes to do is fight, and hang out in the danger room! Or she'll go off with Rogue and Brian doing something off key!" She looked at Nathan, "Betsy's _not_ a girl that every guy would want; she's uhm, how do you put it? _Untamable_?" She told him. "Besides, not _any_ guy can handle her. She's not a _refined_ young lady." Jean snapped.

            Nathan grinned, "That's my kinda woman!" He smiled.

            Jean's mouth dropped, "You _go_ for that?"

            Nathan looked at her, and nodded, "Yeah! I mean, I want someone that has a lot in common with me; so far, so good. I mean, I've never been in the danger room, but the Professor told me about it; I _love_ action! And with a woman who loves it as much as I do? _Oh yeah_! And, if she's as fiery as you say she is, that just makes me like her even more!" He grinned.

            Jean was stumped; she almost wanted to protest, but Nathan turned as Elizabeth walked into the foyer. "Ready?" Elizabeth smiled.

            Nathan nodded, and shot up. He hurried around the couch, and threw his arm around Elizabeth. "See ya, Jean." Nathan said, lightly waving to her.

            "Yeah, see ya." Jean snapped, turning around, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

            Elizabeth eyed Jean, as she walked with Nathan towards the door leading to the carport. Jean glared at her. Elizabeth's glare was that of spite; she could sense Jean's jealousy. Jean's glance was that of jealousy; she was jealous of what Elizabeth seemed to be grabbing onto; Nathan.


	7. Time For Changes

Time For Changes 

            Elizabeth walked into the cafe, followed by Nathan. They chose a table, with two armchairs facing each other. The settled into the chairs, and both sighed. Nathan placed his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward, "So." He smiled.

            Elizabeth nervously smiled at him, "So."

            "Can I help you?" A waitress asked, walking to the table.

            Elizabeth and Nathan looked up at the waitress, and then at each other. "Yes, I'll go ahead and have a white chocolate mocha." Elizabeth told the waitress.

            "I'll have a caramel mocha." Nathan told her.

            The waitress wrote it down, "Anything to snack on?"

            "No thank you." Elizabeth told her.

            Nathan shook his head at the waitress. "Okay, I'll be back with your coffees." She smiled, walking away.

            Elizabeth and Nathan then looked at each other. "So, what is it you look for in a guy?" He asked, abruptly.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, as she sat back in her chair. She glared at him for a moment, "You _are_ a bloody persistent little bastard, aren't you?" She smiled.

            Nathan shrugged, sitting back in his chair as well, "Hey, so what if I am? I see something I want, I go and _get_ it." He smiled.

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling, "I only want a man that can _handle_ me." She grinned.

            Nathan raised his eyebrow coyly, his smile fading, "_Handle_ you, huh? You're _that_ fiesty?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, I'm a _catty_ little bitch." She grinned.

            Nathan winked at her, "I can handle that."

            Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "Really? You're sure about that?"

            Nathan leaned towards her also, resting his elbows on his knees, "Are you planning to put up a good fight?"

            Elizabeth slowly smiled, "Maybe."

*~*~*~*

            "And that's why Brian and I look absolutely nothing alike." Elizabeth smiled, as she picked up her coffee cup.

            Nathan glared at her, and raised his eyebrows in awe of her story; she had told him how her body had been reformed by her captors as a child; how her mind had been switched with that of another. He picked up his coffee cup, "Wow. It's hard to believe something like that could happen to someone." He sighed, before taking a sip.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose." She smiled. She then sobered, as she glared at him, the coffee cup still to her lips, "Do you know who your real parents are?"

            Nathan drank the coffee in his mouth, and placed the cup onto the table between them. He shook his head, "Nor do I care. My parents that I have now are all I need; they've taken care of me and everything." He told her.

            Elizabeth nodded slightly. "Were you born with the white strips of hair?" She asked curiously.

            Nathan nodded, "Yeah. Dunno how, though. Kinda weird huh?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Rogue seemed to have been born with hers. She doesn't remember how she got them." She smiled at him, "People are going to start thinking you two are related."

            Nathan let out a laugh. Elizabeth's eyes moved up to look at him, "Nathan, stop thinking those perverse thoughts!" She smiled.

            "I'm not thinking about perverse thoughts of you, _conceited_!" He smirked.

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. She leaned forward to place her coffee cup onto the table. "I know you want to kiss me, Nathan." She told him, as she rested her elbows onto her knees.

            Nathan scoffed, "No I don't," He then smiled, "Not yet."

            "Oh really?" Elizabeth smiled. "I don't have to read your mind to know that you want to!" She grinned.

            Nathan smiled, shaking his head, as he leaned forward. Elizabeth leaned towards him, and kissed him. His eyes remained open, staring at her. She opened her eyes, looking at him with her lips still planted to his, in question. She noticed his arm reached for the chair to the side. She moved her eyes to his hand, and noticed him grabbing for his jacket, and pulling it towards them. She pulled away, with her cheeks flushing. "Sorry." She sheepishly apologized.

            Nathan glared at her. She looked up at him, the look of embarrassment washing over her face. He leaned forward, reaching to her face. He rested his hand behind her head, pulling her forward. He cupped her face, and planted his lips to hers. He pulled away after a brief kiss, and they looked at each other, not moving. "Now you'll have to say that _you_ made the first move!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth smiled at him, "You set me up, didn't you?"

            Nathan let out a laugh, answering her question with another kiss on her mouth. She felt him stroke her cheeks; she nearly melted his grip. They finally pulled away, and smiled. "Yeah, I did." He smiled at her.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha looked up from the television, as she sat on the couch in her pajamas. She saw Elizabeth in her pajamas as well, walking down the stairs. "Hey there girl!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth squinted her eyes, making her way into the recreational room, "Tabby, why aren't you in bed?" She asked, sleepily.

            Tabitha shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. And Brian's passed out." She grinned.

            Elizabeth sat next to her, and sighed. "I'm smitten." Elizabeth smiled.

            Tabitha looked at her, "With Nathan?"

            Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah. But the hardest part is, is that I'm still trying to get over my break up with Pietro! But, it's so hard to resist Nathan! Especially with that kiss of his!" Elizabeth gushed.

            Tabitha sat up, glaring at her, "You kissed?"

            Elizabeth looked at her, nodding. She smiled at the memory, "Oh Tabitha, that man knows how to kiss. Now, I admit I haven't kissed any men but Pietro, but, Nathan definitely puts him to shame!" She smiled.

            Tabitha shrugged, "You're trying to get over your break up, and you kiss the guy? Hmm. Doesn't sound like a rebound or anything. Just a guy that pops up, and you happen to fall for someone again. Maybe he'll treat you better, who knows."

            "Well, I noticed Pietro was a little jealous of Nathan at the party. I'm trying to not let that happen; I still want to be friends with Pietro, but," Elizabeth then groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead, "Oh Tabby, I don't know!"

            Tabitha shrugged, "Show me."

            Elizabeth glared at her, "What?"

            Tabitha glared at her, "Show me!"

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "No!" She snapped, with a slight laugh.

            Tabitha raised her eyebrow, "Come on, we're both drunk."

            Elizabeth shook her head, standing up, "_No_, I'm not going to show you! What is it with you and kissing girls?!"

            Tabitha immediately stood up, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm straight, so it doesn't count!" She laughed.

            Elizabeth placed her hand up in defense, "Tabby, you're drunk as usual, but I'm not going to show you how Nathan kisses!" She laughed.

            "Scared?" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth let out a deep breath, and grabbed onto Tabitha's face, and planted a kiss onto her lips. She then pulled away, looking at Tabitha after the brief kiss. Tabitha looked up, and nodded, "Yeah, you're screwed." 

            Elizabeth pointed her finger at her, "This doesn't leave this room!" Elizabeth warned, "Because for one, I don't want anyone thinking I drive the road in both directions, two, I don't want Brian to really find out about Nathan and I just yet; he doesn't accept change that easily when it comes to me." Elizabeth told her.

            Tabitha nodded, putting her hands up, "Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone. But, you are one lucky girl to have a guy that can kiss like that." Tabitha smiled.

            Elizabeth shook her head smiling, and turned to walk up the stairs, "Good night, Tabby."

AN- Hey all! Anyways, just ta let you know, I'm not turning Tabby or Betsy into lesbians; I just saw something similar to this on Will and Grace with Karen and Grace; so, I decided to twist stuff up, make it a lil crazy, and put it into this chappie. I mean, come on, it's not like any of you haven't kissed a girl before; well.....at least I have.......not in that way tho....in a sexual way......or something........*snicker* anyways, I'm pretty eager to write some smut, specially between Nate/Betsy. Any suggestions on whether or not it should come within the next to chappies? Please, lemme know.....so yeah; woohoo! I've uploaded a pic of Betsy and Nate *a new one* on my profile; the pic of Nate is H-O-T!!! Missmishka found it for me, and I nearly created a puddle of drool! The pic of Betsy is created by an artist for the X-Men covers; beautifully done; man they look perfect together....they would make a pretty suave couple...anyways, yeah, I'll update laterz....ta ta!


	8. I Sense Your Dreams

(A.N) Just a warning; this chapter is gonna contain some smut; you'll see! But yeah, the rating's now been moved up to R. It's a relatively short chappie; the next one? Let's see, can we say DANGER ROOM SESSION with JEAN AND ELIZABETH?? WOOHOO! Okay, now, don't think of me as some sorta perv, but I was listening to Madonna's Justify My Love, *the remix one *snickers* But yeah, so, this chappie is inspired by that)

I Sense Your Dreams 

**__**

            Nathan looked up as his room door opened; his mouth creasing to a slight smile as he saw Elizabeth walk into the room, closing the door after her. She wore only a purple satin camisole that stopped just shy to her mid thighs. Her silk dyed purple hair was put up in a loose bun. She glared at him, as she flipped off the light switch alongside the wall next to the door. She reached behind her, letting her hair loose. Nathan watched it fall to her hips. He threw his legs to the side of the bed, and walked towards her. The only light in his room was lit from the lamp on his nightstand next to his bed.

            His brown eyes searched her face as he stood in front of her. As he placed the palms of his hands onto her lower back, she reached up to behind his head, combing her hands through his dark brown hair. She pulled his head to hers, planting a kiss on his mouth, hungrily. He held her against him, kissing her in return, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He tightened the hold, letting her feel the growing erection hidden under his black pajama pants. His mouth moved to her throat, as she tilted her head back.

            He moved his hands down around her buttocks, and pulled her legs up to wrap around his hips, picking her up. He turned, and carried her towards the full sized bed, and gently placed her onto the black comforter covered mattress. He pushed the hem of the camisole up her bare thighs, as he rested his hips in between her legs. He let his hands run up her bare skin, resting on her hips. He gripped onto her, grinding her against him, as he planted his mouth on hers, hungrily, once more. He wanted to _devour_ her.

            He broke the kiss, hearing her slightly whimper, and he sat back on his knees. He gripped onto the top of her thighs, and slid down to the edge of the bed, pulling her with him. Each slide from her caused her camisole to pull up more, exposing more of her flesh to him. He smiled, seeing that she wore no panties under her camisole. 

            He rested his knees on the floor at the edge of the bed, pulling her towards him. He lightly stroked his fingertips on her inner thighs, causing her breathing to become heavier, as he reached towards the peak of her inner thighs. She looked down at him, as she hoisted herself up on her elbows. He looked up at her with a coy smile, "What is it you want, Elizabeth?" He whispered, as he continued to stroke her with his thumbs and fingertips.

            Elizabeth bit down on her lower lip, and smiled, "You can read minds, luv." She answered.

            He smiled, and moved his face towards the opening between her legs. She laid back onto the mattress, her eyes fluttering to a close, as she gripped the sheets in her hands.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth walked by Nathan's closed room door, making her way towards her own room. She stopped, as she sensed something; something of herself coming from Nathan. She raised her eyebrow with curiosity, hoping his telepathy wasn't strong enough to pick up her probing. She closed her eyes, concentrating on Nathan's mind. Her mind's eye delved into his sleeping mind; the first picture came to her view...

            _She arched her back up, on the bed, as Nathan kept his mouth on the opening between her thighs. She let out a moan, as she turned her head to the side; twisting the sheets in her fists...._

            Elizabeth opened her eyes, wide with shock; Nathan was having an erotic dream; _of her_! The thought somewhat surprised her, but she could sense the enjoyment he was having during the dream. She fought to keep in her giggle that rose in her throat, as she covered her mouth, staring at his room door. She contemplated on whether or not to wake him, or let him dream. She shook her head, smiling, and turned to continue down the hallway, walking to her own room.

*~*~*~*

            Jean walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the middle of the table. She looked towards the atrium, and saw Rogue talking with Elizabeth, Tabitha and Kitty. She walked out to join them in their conversation.

*~*~*~*

            "Are you _kidding_ me? He was having a dream about you?" Rogue laughed.

            Elizabeth shrugged, sitting back against the bench, with a confident smile on her face. A smile formed on Kitty's face, as she glared at her purple haired friend, "Well, I have to admit, Nathan is like, kinda GQ material. He's got the bod, the look, the hair; _everything_!" Kitty told her, "And, you let this one go, and I'll slap you _silly_!" Kitty added.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Well, he _is_ a good kisser." She gushed.

            Jean made her way to them, taking a bite of her apple. "Morning girls." She greeted them.

            "Hi Jean!" Kitty greeted.

            Rogue, Elizabeth, and Tabitha cleared their throats. "So, I found out that Nathan's birthday's coming up. I got _just_ the gift for him!" Jean smiled, as she sat on the bench next to Kitty.

            Elizabeth glared at her, "Oh? And what's that?"

            Jean's green eyes moved to look at her, "Well, there's this guitar he wants. I found it, placed it on layaway. So, he'll be extra happy with that gift. What are you gonna get him?" Jean asked with a coy smile.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Well, I haven't figured that out yet." She snapped.

            Jean shrugged, "Well, looks like you don't know him well enough. You might wanna ask him what he wants." She said, as she took another bite of her apple.

            Elizabeth sat back, glaring at her. Jean pushed the apple near Elizabeth, offering, "Apple?"

            Elizabeth smiled, taking the apple from Jean, "Thank you." She then frowned, shoving it into Jean's mouth, "I hope it's _poisoned_!" Elizabeth hissed, as she stood.

            Elizabeth turned, and marched back towards the mansion. Rogue and Tabitha looked at each other, speechless. "Uh, we gotta go." Rogue said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, as she hurriedly stood.

            Tabitha followed, and looked at Jean, who sat, shocked, with the apple still lodged at her mouth. "You know, all we need is a platter to set you on, and your set, Red." Tabitha smirked, as she followed Rogue.

            Jean grabbed the apple, and looked at Kitty. Kitty only shrugged, "I don't really know what to say to what just happened, Jean. Just keep me outta this." Kitty smiled.

            Jean sighed, shaking her head. "She had _no_ call for that." Jean told Kitty.

            Kitty stood, "Like I said, I just try to stay away from the whole confrontation thing. Whatever's between you and Betsy, is between you and Betsy. You're both my friends. I'll be in the study if you need me." Kitty said, as she walked away.

*~*~*~*

            Nathan walked out of his room, running his hands through his hair; he was fully dressed, in a well fitted dark blue shirt, and gray wide legged jeans. He nearly ran into Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry!" Elizabeth smiled, as she looked up at him.

            Nathan shrugged, "No biggie. Woulda been better if we fell on the floor." Nathan smiled.

            Elizabeth grunted, glaring at him, "I'm sure you'd like more than thought, luv." She smiled, as she turned to walk away.

            Nathan raised his eyebrow curiously, and concentrated on her mind; she knew. She knew of his dream the night before. She wasn't upset about it; she was more flattered than anything. He quickly followed after her, "Hey, where you headin?" He called to her.


	9. Jealous Stand Off

Jealous Stand Off 

**__**

            Logan stood on the grass, his arms crossed across his chest. He stared at the girls, heading towards him for their hand-to-hand combat training session.  He looked at the watch around his wrist, and then up at the girls, "You're late."

            "Sorry. Our _manicures_ ran late!" Tabitha grinned, holding her hand out in front of her to check her nails.

            Logan rolled his eyes, "Alright. We're gonna have one on ones. You guys need to practice some control here. No powers. I see you using powers, not only are you grounded, but the session's gonna stop." He warned.

            Rogue, Elizabeth, and Tabitha grinned, as they stood straight, and saluted him. "Yes sir!" They said in unison.

            Elizabeth's eyes moved to glare at Jean, who also did the same. "Any volunteers?" Logan asked.

            "I'll go!" Rogue grinned, raising her hand.

            Logan shrugged, "Alright, you're goin' up against me then, kid." Logan smirked, as he walked to the open area in front of the line of girls.

            Rogue glanced at Elizabeth, her mouth nearly dropping, "Don't worry, luv, just remember what I taught you." Elizabeth smiled, placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

            Rogue looked at Logan, and walked to stand in front of him. He held out his hand, "Ready?" He asked.

            Rogue's mouth formed to a smile, as she put her guard up in front of her, her fists clenching. Logan threw a punch towards her, and she blocked it. She gripped onto his wrist, and kicked his stomach. She then flipped him over, onto the ground, by his arm. She quickly turned, and looked at him. He looked up at her, as he stood, with a look of slight surprise, "So, you wanna play rough now, huh?" He smirked.

            "Bring it on, Logan!" Rogue smiled.

            He threw a kick at her, and she blocked his leg. She punched his stomach, and grabbed onto his head, kneeing him in the face. She then pushed him back, and spun around, kicking him away from her. She smiled with a look of surprise on her face. He quickly flipped up onto his feet, and looked at her. "Sorry, Logan!" She slightly laughed.

            Logan spit onto the grass at his side, "Nah, don't worry about it. No need to hold back, you know."

            Rogue eased up, and glanced at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shrugged, smiling at her. "Rogue!" Tabitha called, pointing to Logan.

            Rogue turned to look at Logan, but was immediately speared to the ground. He pulled away from her, and winked, "Ding, round one!" Tabitha called out.

            Rogue pushed him off of her, "Oh get off me, ya big ox!" She playfully snapped.

            Logan rolled onto his back, and stood to his feet. He held out his hand, helping her up. She dusted the back of her black leather training uniform free of the dust, as she walked to stand back in the line. "See? Distraction can get to ya. Even on the battlefield." Logan pointed out. 

*~*~*~*

            Brian leaned against the tree, behind the line of the girls, watching the session. Nathan walked to stand next to him, "Hey." Nathan greeted him.

            Brian looked at him, "Oh, hi there." 

            Nathan gestured to the session going on in front of them, "So, what's this?"

            Brian leaned towards him, explaining, "Oh, this is Logan's hand-to-hand combat session with the girls; he trains us the moves, and lets us duke it out, while we control using our powers." 

            Nathan nodded in understanding, and turned to watch the training session.

*~*~*~*

            "Okay, who's next?" Logan asked.

            "I'll go!" Elizabeth grinned.

            She stepped forward, but stopped, and looked at Jean, "I want to see how _well_ Jean's combat has gotten, Logan!" She hissed.

            Jean looked up at her. She walked towards Elizabeth, with Logan shrugging, as he stood towards the line of girls. She stood in front of Elizabeth, as Elizabeth put up her guard, ready for a fight. "Remember girls, no powers!" Tabitha smirked.

            "Come on, Jean. Go ahead!" Elizabeth snapped, as she glared at her.

            Jean swung her fist, but Elizabeth grabbed onto her arm. Jean then swung her free hand at her, with Elizabeth grabbing onto that arm as well. "Oh, come on, Betsy! Give it up! I've already studied your moves!" Jean growled.

            "Well, here's a new lesson for you to learn!" Elizabeth snapped, before kicking her stomach.

            Jean stepped back from the impact, as Elizabeth let go of her arms. Elizabeth stepped towards her. Jean stood up, after catching her breath, and swung again at Elizabeth. Elizabeth blocked her arm, and punched Jean's side. Jean stepped back, grabbing onto her side. She knelt to the ground, groaning out of the slight pain from Elizabeth's impact.

*~*~*~*

            Nathan's eyes followed the purple haired girl walking around Jean, ready to strike at her again. He smiled, in awe of Elizabeth's combat tactics. "Man, I knew she was good, but I didn't think she was _this_ good!" Nathan smiled.

            Brian shook his head smiling, "Betsy's holding back. She just wants to show off a little bit I think." Brian smiled.

            Nathan smiled, and glared at Elizabeth, as she winked at him. _You're one hot commodity, girl!_, he telepathically said to her.

            _Thanks, Luv!_, she answered.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth rushed towards Jean, but Jean threw her hand towards her, using her telekinesis at her. Elizabeth flew back from the force, and slammed into a tree. She cried out, as she slid to the ground. "Hey!" Logan growled.

            Tabitha grabbed onto his arm, "Just let em go at it. They ain't gonna _kill_ each other!" Tabitha smiled. 

            "Yeah, besides; this is pretty entertaining!" Rogue grinned, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth looked up at Jean, as Jean stood to her feet, glaring at her. _You're not the only attractive telepath around here; you washed up piece of euro trash!_, Jean telepathically told her.

            _Nathan's mine, you bloody wanker bitch!_, Elizabeth answered.

            Elizabeth stood to her feet, and ran towards her. Jean backed up, and ducked, as Elizabeth flew towards her, throwing a kick. Elizabeth landed behind her, and quickly turned to face Jean. She threw both of her palms to Jean's back, heel handing her forward. Jean stepped forward from the impact. She swung around to face Elizabeth. Elizabeth flipped forward, towards Jean, locking her legs around Jean's neck. She bent up, and quickly punched the side of Jean's face. She bent back, placing her hands onto the ground. She threw Jean forward onto the ground with her legs. She stood at Jean's side, and grabbed onto her thick red hair. She bent her up, and clenched her left fist. "Let's see if this still _works_!" Elizabeth hissed.

            Her fist ignited her psionic blade, with her other hand still gripping onto Jean's hair. "That's enough!" Logan yelled.

            Elizabeth looked up at Logan, and then back at Jean. Jean glared up at her. She let go of her hair, and stood up to her feet. The blade dissolved, as she brushed past Logan to stand back in the line of girls. Rogue looked up at Jean, as Jean looked to them for defense. Rogue only tapped her fist to her chest, clearing her throat loudly, as Elizabeth finally stood at her side. She leaned towards Elizabeth, "That was _awesome_, Betts!" Rogue whispered with a grin.

            Jean felt the side of her face where Elizabeth had punched her, "Great! Now I'm going to have a _bruise_ on my cheek that I have to cover up!" She growled.

            "Believe me, it won't make a _difference_!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Logan ran his hands through his hair, slightly pulling on it in frustration, as Jean brushed past him to stand in line. "Looks like we need some work on controllin' your tempers too!" Logan snapped.

            "Don't think about grounding me, Logan! I didn't use my powers first! I fought with my bare hands!" Elizabeth told him.

            "Forget it. Whatever. Class dismissed, I ain't handlin' no more PMS." Logan said, waving his hands in the air, as he walked towards the mansion.

            Elizabeth turned her head, glancing at Nathan. Nathan stared at her, with a smile on his face. "Logan, what about me? I wanna do some combat too, you know!" Tabitha snapped, rushing after him.

            Elizabeth winked at Nathan, with a smile on her lips. She then frowned, looking at Jean, "Oh, and are we going to cry to the Professor that poor little Jean couldn't defend herself?" Elizabeth mocked.

            "Shut up, Betsy!" Jean snapped, as she marched back towards the mansion.

            "Let the main event begin!" Rogue laughed.


	10. The Truth Is Out

The Truth Is Out 

            Nathan closed his room door behind him, and smiled, as he saw Elizabeth walking down the hallway towards him, with her nose in a book. She nearly reached him, when she looked up. She smiled, closing the book in her hand. "You were _awesome_ out there the other day!" Nathan smiled.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I try." 

            She had her backpack strapped over her shoulders, ready to go to school. "Need a ride?" Nathan offered.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "With what car?"

            Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, just thought maybe I'd take the X-Van or something, and give you a ride to school." 

            Elizabeth smiled, and placed her hand on his chest. "Thank you for the offer, Nathan, but I think I'll drive myself to school today." She grinned.

            She then continued walking away from him, towards the staircase.

*~*~*~*

            "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Rogue yelled throughout the foyer, as she walked towards the door leading to the carport.

            Elizabeth then ran down the staircase. She met with Rogue, and walked with her towards the carport, "So, you figured what to get Nathan for his birthday yet?" Rogue coyly smirked at her.

            Elizabeth grabbed her car keys from her pocket, "Well, I don't know, exactly. But then again, I can probably buy something better than what Jean's got him; I _have_ more money." Elizabeth boasted.

            They walked towards Elizabeth's silver BMW. "Wait up!" Tabitha called, running towards them.

            Elizabeth looked towards Jean, as she walked to her SUV. "Well, looks like you've covered that bruise up pretty well, Jean." Elizabeth sniped, as she opened her car door.

            Jean glared at her, "Yeah, just don't boast about it, Elizabeth. You know that was _not_ fair!" Jean complained, as she hopped into her car.

            Rogue, and Tabitha closed the car doors after them, as they settled into Elizabeth's BMW. The carport door was already opened, from Brian and Peter leaving earlier for morning football practice. Elizabeth started her car, and sped out of the carport. Kitty and Kurt rushed to Jean's SUV, and hopped in. Jean then sped out after Elizabeth out of the carport.

*~*~*~*

            Brian marched through the hallways, scanning the crowd of students. His fists were clenched at his sides. He saw Jean digging through her locker. He marched towards her, "Where's Duncan?" Brian asked.

            Jean glared at him, "Duncan? How about, hey, Jean, how are you?"

            Brian sobered, "Sorry. Morning, Jean. Where's Duncan?"

            Jean stood back, "I don't know, Brian. Why are you asking?"

            Brian turned, ignoring to answer her question; he had his own agenda in mind. He began scanning the students around him. He saw Remy walking alongside with Rogue, with his arm draped around her shoulders. He rushed to the couple, "Hey, have you guys seen Duncan?" He asked, suspiciously.

            Rogue looked at him, "No, hun, you've been lookin' for him too?" She asked, as he walked with them.

            Brian ran his hand through his short blonde hair, "Yeah. He and I need to have a little discussion about what happened Friday night." He told them.

            "Well, mon ami, I don't think he'll be easy to find. He probably knows that he's been caught." Remy pointed out.

            "Eh, I have to get going, I'll see you two later." Brian said, waving them off.

            "Bye hun!" Rogue called after him.

            "Why's he lookin' for Duncan, petite?" Remy asked his girlfriend at his side.

            Rogue sighed, "Well, Duncan was the one who spiked Betsy's drink Friday, that stupid prick." She snapped.

            Remy shook his head, "Man, he just never gets it, does he? Messin' with one of us, is like a death sentence, if you ask me, chere." Remy told her.

            "Yeah, no kiddin'." Rogue agreed.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda and John walked into the classroom, and sat at the lab table with Elizabeth. "Hey there, Betsy. How you feeling?" Wanda asked, as she sat in the stool across from Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, and nodded, "Fine. Why do you ask?"

            John's mouth dropped, "Well, after Friday, we were kind of worried about ya, girl." John told her.

            Elizabeth waved her hand down, "Oh, don't worry about that. How was your weekend?" She smiled.

            John and Wanda looked at each other, smiling. Wanda's cheeks flushed, "Well, let's just say we happened to have been busy all weekend long." Wanda smirked.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Luv, your brother's lookin' for Duncan. Have _you_ seen him around?" John said, as he unzipped his backpack.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow with question, "Why is Brian looking for him?"

            Wanda's eyes opened wide with shock, "No one told you?"

            Elizabeth sat back, crossing her arms across her chest, "Told me what?"

            "Betts, Duncan was the one who spiked your drink that night." John told her.

*~*~*~*

            Brian slammed his locker door shut, and looked to see his twin standing against the locker, now showing from the closed door. "Oh, hi, luv." Brian smiled at her.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Brian threw his backpack straps over his shoulders, and adjusted the hem of his white shirt, "Tell you what?"

            "That Duncan was the cause of my episode on Friday night! Why didn't you say anything to me?" Elizabeth snapped.

            Brian rolled his eyes, "Look, I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm going to take care of it!" Brian protested.

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, as she placed her hand to her chest, "_Me_?! Hurt?!" She sobered, her eyes flaring with anger, "Brian, when are you going to realize that I don't need you to fight my battles _all_ the damned time?!" 

            Brian shook his head, "Look, I'm your brother, it's not going to stop. Get used to it." He snapped, as he turned to walk away.

            Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder, and swung him around to face her, "Look, I'm a grown woman!" She snapped.

            "Oh? And if you're so much of a grown woman, maybe you can be a little responsible and tell me about your relationships with people?" He fired at her.

            Elizabeth let go of him, as she prevented to let her mouth drop, "What do you mean?"

            Brian scoffed, "Oh come on, I know what happened between you and Nathan on Saturday! I'm not stupid!" He snapped.

            Elizabeth shook her head, "This is stupid, Brian." She told him. He glared at her, and she sensed the jealousy from him, "Oh my goodness. You're _jealous_?!" She asked.

            "I don't want to talk about this right now. I have to get to class." Brian coldly told her, as he turned and walked away.

            Elizabeth glared after her twin, her expression blank. He was _jealous_; she _knew_ this was going to happen. He was so overprotective of her; he barely liked the idea of her and Pietro. And, now, with someone _in_ the institute, she knew that it was going to cause friction. All their lives, it has always just been, Betsy and Brian; and then some others. He was not easy to accept change so fast. She ran her hands through her thick hair, and sighed, as she turned to walk to her class. She _would_ have to talk with him when they got back to the institute. She knew what his fears were; someone would come into her life, and replace him. Since their father died, Brian had made a vow to be the only man to protect his sister, and watch over her. Now, with Nathan around, changes are _always_ possible.


	11. Its Harder Than You Think

It's Harder Than You Think 

**__**

            Tabitha glared at Brian, as they sat at the table in the kitchen, as he spoke to her, "I mean, this is what's going to happen; she's going to end up _hating_ him in a week, or something will go wrong, and then, _I'll_ have to be the one to pick up the pieces." Brian groaned.

            Tabitha rested her arms on the table, "Babe, why don't you just let the poor girl grow up? You can't be there to protect her for the rest of her life. You can't chase off any guy that comes near her just because you're afraid of her _crying_ once in a while." Tabitha told him.

            Brian looked up at her, "I don't know, luv." He then sighed, and stood up, "I'll go talk to her." He said, as he turned to walk away.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth looked up from her desk, as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in, Brian." She said.

            Brian opened the door, and walked into the room, closing the door after him. "Look, we need to have a little talk." He told her.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "That's for sure." She scoffed, as she placed her pencil on the desk in front of her.

            Brian crossed his arms across his chest, "Look, you _just_ got hurt with your break up with Pietro. You shouldn't be rebounding on this guy."

            Elizabeth glared at him, "What is it to you, Brian?" She snapped, as she stood up from her chair. She then marched towards him, "I'm giving this _time_, to see where this thing with Nathan is _going_!" She growled.

            "Look, after dad passing away, I've made a vow that I'm going to be the one taking care of you! You can't keep getting hurt by bloody prats that keep coming your way!" He snapped.

            "Why don't you get stuffed, Brian! I'm trying to find some sort of happiness with someone! Pietro screwed me over, and someone that seems to be a better bet for me comes waltzing into my life! Why can't you _handle_ that?" She told him.

            "Better? You just _met_ the guy!" Brian hissed.

            "Brian! I _told_ you! I'm taking time to _see_ where this is going!" Elizabeth yelled.

            "Oh! Let me _tell_ you where this is going, okay? In a _week_, you'll end up hating him, because, oh, I don't know, he has a weird way of chewing gum, or he doesn't like to eat _cake_! Or, he'll end up hating you, because you're too aggressive! Then, you'll fall apart, I'll pick you up, and _magically_, you'll be ready to move on again!" He snapped.

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, as she glared at him, "Wow. So that's what you _really_ think, Brian?" She waited for an answer, and only got a shrug from him. "Well, listen, I'm sorry that I've met someone that will probably be taking care of me in the future. I know how _happy_ it makes you to see how _miserable_ I am!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Shut up, Betsy!" Brian growled.

            "No, Brian! If you can't _handle_ the fact that I'm happy, because I am _not_ going to be _miserable_ for you, then you're more _pathetic_ than I thought!" She yelled.

            "Piss off!" Brian snapped.

            "Go to hell, and _get out_!" Elizabeth growled.

            Brian scoffed, and turned, and marched out of her room. He then slammed the door behind him. 

*~*~*~*

            Rogue dodged Brian, as he marched down the hallway, "Brian?" She called after him.

            Brian ignored her, as he ran down the staircase to the foyer below. She then looked towards Elizabeth's room, and walked to the door. She lightly knocked, and opened the door to peek in, "Betsy?"

            Elizabeth turned, and looked at her from her bay window. Rogue walked into the room, closing the door after her, "I knew this was going to happen." Elizabeth mumbled.

            "Betts what happened, hun?"

            Rogue sat next to her, and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Elizabeth shook her head, "Brian and I just got into a fight." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then sighed, and looked at her, "He's just _way_ too overprotective of me; he's so scared that someone will come in, and shove him away and out of the picture. It drives me _crazy_!" Elizabeth explained.

            Rogue placed her gloved hand on Elizabeth's arm, "Betts, don't worry about it, okay? I mean, does Brian accept change easily?"

            Elizabeth shook her head, "No. Ever since our father passed on, he's just been more of a wreck than I was. He wanted to _take my father's place_, as he put it." She snapped. "So, being the already overprotective twin that he is, he figures that protecting me from any young man is protecting a way from me getting hurt. He thinks I'm rebounding off of my break up with Pietro." Elizabeth told her, as tears began to well in her eyes.

*~*~*~*

            Nathan sat on the stone bench in the atrium, smoking a cigarette. His elbows were rested on his knees, as he stared at the concrete ground underneath him. His eyes moved up to look at Scott, as Scott walked towards the atrium. He and Scott had barely spoken since he came to the institute. He sighed, wondering why Scott had not spoken to him. He glared at him, probing his mind. Two thoughts came to his view; one in particular, _he was jealous of Nathan_. Nathan shook his head, smiling at the thought. He turned, as he heard the door close from the mansion behind him. Jean smiled at him, as she walked towards the bench he sat at. "Hey, Jean." Nathan greeted her.

            Jean sat next to him, "I got you something you'll _love_ for your birthday!" She smiled confidently, as she straightened her back up.

            Nathan glared at her, "Really?"

            Jean smiled, raising an eyebrow at him, "Don't bother probing my mind for it. It's well protected under some shields I've put up; just as a precaution." She smiled.

            Nathan grinned at her, as he turned to the standing ashtray to put out the cigarette. "Well, just in advance, thanks for the gift." He smiled as he stood up to walk away.

            Jean stared after him, smiling, "You're welcome!" She called.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue shuffled her feet into the kitchen, and looked at Tabitha, who sat at the table eating a sandwich, while watching the television that was propped up onto the wall. Tabitha heard her shuffle towards her, and turned to look at her. "You heard?" Tabitha asked.

            Rogue nodded. "Yeah. I _hate_ it when those two argue! But, it's like, it's _rare_ that they do!" Rogue sighed, as she pulled up a chair across from Tabitha.

            "Oh, I know! I mean, I don't know if I can _live_ with Brian doing that! I mean, every time I try getting in the shower with him, it's like, _Tabby, get the hell out_!" Tabitha scoffed.

            Rogue grimaced, and glared at her. She shook her head, "_Anyway_! I have a feeling that if this goes on, this will be their breaking point. We _can't_ let that go on!" Rogue told her.

            Tabitha nodded, "Yeah, that's true. We have to figure out how to get them in a room together without having to force them to do it." Tabitha thoughtfully said.

            Rogue looked up in thought, "Think, Rogue, think." She mumbled.

            "Pretend to think, Tabby, pretend to think." Tabitha mumbled, as she looked up in thought.

            Rogue looked up at Tabitha, "I got it!" She called out, "The _danger_ room!" 

            Tabitha smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah! Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" She smiled.

            Rogue grinned, "I think so! Why, what were you thinking?" Rogue smiled at her.

            "What it would be like to have sex in the danger room!" Tabitha pointed at her.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, "Tabby, how many beers have you drank so far today?" She snapped, "No, you _nitwit_! We can con them into going into the danger room! And then, we'll lock them in there, until they work things out!" Rogue told her.

            Tabitha laughed, "Oh, we're still thinking about what to do about Brian and Betts?"

            Rogue put up her hands, mouthing in shock, "Okay!" 

            Rogue stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, "Just get Brian, and tell him there's going to be a session in the danger room, okay?" Rogue told her.

            "Roger that!" Tabitha smiled, saluting her.


	12. Apologies and Presents

Apologies and Presents 

            Brian walked into the danger room, clad in his black leather training uniform. He looked around the empty metal clad room; he stopped, as he glared at his twin, standing on the other side of the danger room, staring at him. She also was clad in her black leather training uniform. "What's going on?" Brian snapped, as he turned to look at the doors.

            The metal doors closed, and locked. "Ha ha!" They heard Tabitha from the intercom system.

            The two twins looked up, at the control room hovering above them. They saw Rogue and Tabitha glaring down at them, "Now, you two are _not_ coming out until you work things out!" Rogue said through the intercom system.

            "Tabitha! Open up!" Brian yelled.

            "Brian! This is _not_ the time for you clumsy come ons!" Tabitha snapped, "Now, you two are _staying _in there until you work things out! Your closeness means something to me! That maybe some things _do_ last forever!" Tabitha said.

            "Look, you're tearing the poor kid up! Now, make up or something!" Rogue snapped.

            "Now, come on, Rogue, I hear there's some more beer in the refrigerator!" Tabitha smiled, as she turned to run out of the control room.

            Rogue rushed after her. Elizabeth and Brian glared at each other. Brian cleared his throat, "Was this _your_ idea?" Brian snapped.

            Elizabeth scoffed, "No, it _wasn't_! Why should _I_ be the one to try and work things out?" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Oh, yes, this all must be _so_ easy for you!" Brian hissed.

            Elizabeth's mouth dropped, "_Easy_? Since when has our lives been _easy_ for _any_ of us lately, Brian?!" 

            Brian didn't answer. He looked away from her, planting his hand on the metal wall at his side. "And since when is finding someone been easy for _me_?" Elizabeth asked him.

            "You just _met_ the guy, and you're going to end up picking him over me!" Brian snapped.

            Elizabeth glared at him, leaning towards him, "I _can't_ pick him over you, because _you_ are not an option for me!" She growled. "Has it ever occurred to you, what my life would be like, going by what _you_ say?" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Well, too late. You've already made your choice." Brian solemnly told her.

            Elizabeth stood back, "Brian, look. No matter what, you'll always be my brother, okay?! You know, I actually _considered_ walking away from Nathan because I was _afraid_ of what you would say?!" Elizabeth snapped, "But then I figured I would have that question _hanging_ over my head!" 

            Brian looked at her, "What question?"

            "Was Nathan the right one for me?" Elizabeth sighed, "I don't know. I don't know if it'll work out between him and me! But I hope it does! And as my brother, I hope you do too!"

            Brian shook his head, "Well, I have nothing to say to that." He snapped.

            Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to walk towards the door. Brian looked after her, and cleared his throat, "I hope it works out."

            Elizabeth turned to face him, "What?"

            Brian shook his head, and looked at her, "I said, I hope it works out for you and Nathan."

            Elizabeth sniffled, "You do?" She sobbed.

            Brian smiled, "Of course I do." He looked up at her, sobering, "I love you, sis."

            Elizabeth let out a sob, "I love you too, Bee!"

            They walked towards each other, and hugged. "That was beautiful!" They heard from the intercom system.

            They broke away, and looked up at the control room, seeing Nathan, Rogue, Remy, Tabitha, and Kitty staring down at them from the control room. Tabitha began clapping wildly, "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" She smiled.

            Elizabeth and Brian looked at each other, and smiled. "I think Tabby's had just a wee too much to drink." Brian smirked.

*~*~*~*

            Jean rushed into the foyer from the carport. She carried a large rectangular box in her arms. She rushed towards the recreational room, seeing Nathan, Elizabeth, Brian, Tabitha, Rogue, Kitty, Lance, Wanda, John, and Remy sitting in the room. "This is from us, mate. Happy Birthday." John smiled, handing him an envelope.

            Nathan grinned, "Thanks, dude."

            Nathan opened the envelope, pulling out a gift certificate to the local musical instrument store in New York City. "Whoa! A gift certificate for $300 bucks?!" Nathan gasped.

            "Yeah, we heard you like music stuff, so we put our money together for ya." John smiled, as he tightened his grip around Wanda's waist, as she sat on his lap.

            Nathan looked at the Brotherhood mutants in the room, "Thanks guys."

            "Yeah, sorry Toad couldn't be here, Pietro nabbed him to go somewhere or something." Wanda shrugged.

            "Now, my turn!" They heard from the doorway.

            They turned to see Jean rushing towards them with the box in her arms. She placed it into Nathan's lap. "Open it!" Jean clapped happily.

            Nathan grinned, opening the box. Everyone in the room gasped, at the shiny black guitar in the box. "Wow!" He gushed. "Thanks Jean!"

            Elizabeth glared up at her, "You like it?" Jean asked him.

            Nathan looked up at her, "_Like_ it? I _love_ it!" Nathan smiled.

            Rogue cleared her throat, and looked at Remy as she drank out of her cup. Nathan put the guitar aside, and stood up, hugging Jean. Jean pulled away, smiling up at him. She then looked behind him, at Elizabeth sitting on the couch, "What about you, Betsy? What'd _you_ give him?" She smiled.

            Elizabeth stuttered for a moment, "Well, he's having to wait until later!" Elizabeth answered. She then laughed, looking at Nathan, "Just wait until you see _my_ gift, you'll really go _ahhhh_!" She smiled.

            Nathan put up his hands, looking at Elizabeth, "Wait, is it an amp? Because you know, Jean bought the guitar and all?" He anxiously asked.

            Elizabeth stared up at him, "Darling, why don't you go show off your skills on the guitar?" She smiled.

            Jean smiled, "I'll be right back. I have to head into the kitchen for the cake!" She smiled.

            "You baked a cake too?" Nathan asked.

            "Oh oh." Rogue mumbled.

            "I hear the hissing and growling already!" Kitty sighed.

            Jean smiled, and rushed towards the kitchen, followed by Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped the swinging door from closing on her. She stared at Jean, as Jean pulled the cake out of the oven, and placed it onto the counter. "This is fun! I'm so glad he likes his gift!" Jean smiled, as she opened the icing can.

            Elizabeth stood behind her, staring at her. "Say, Betsy, you think you can pass—", Jean said, but stopped as she turned to come face to face with Elizabeth. 

            Elizabeth stared at her. "Uhm, Betsy, you're a little bit close." Jean nervously said.

            "I'm going to kick....your....._ass_!" Elizabeth hissed.

            "Why Betsy, what'd I do?" Jean asked nervously.

            "You gave him the gift he truly wanted. The one that he'll _always_ remember, and for that, I'm going to kick....your....._ass_!" Elizabeth growled.

            Jean gulped, staring at her. "Betsy, you're scaring me a little bit."

            Jean stepped back, glaring at her. "I'm scared too, Jean, you know why? I've never been overwhelmed with the urge to kick...your...." Elizabeth then stepped toe to toe with Jean, glaring at her, "_Ass_!"

            "Betsy, please! I didn't mean any wrong. I just want to ice the cake!" Jean nervously told her.

            Elizabeth glared at her, as she dug her hand into the cake. "You know what they say; you can't have your cake and eat it too!" Elizabeth snapped, as she shoved the handful of cake into Jean's face.

            Jean squealed, ducking to get away from her. Elizabeth grabbed more of the cake, and pushed it into Jean's hair. Elizabeth grabbed onto Jean's thick red hair. "I'm not _finished_ with you!" Elizabeth growled.

*~*~*~*

            The guests in the recreational room looked up towards the kitchen, as they heard the sounds of pots and pans falling to the floor. "What the _hell_?" Lance snapped.

            Kitty examined her nails in front of her face, "I _warned_ her!" 

            Nathan looked at Kitty, and was going to ask something, but they all flinched, as they heard a thud against the wall. "Warned who?" Nathan asked.

            "Jean and Betsy have been _fighting_ over you since you got here!" Tabitha smiled, drinking out of her cup.

            "What?!" Nathan gasped.

            They turned their attention to the swinging door of the kitchen, as Jean flew out onto the floor, with Elizabeth on top of her. "Whoa! Anyone have any _mud_?" John grinned, as he shot up to his feet.

            "Betsy, stop it!" Brian snapped, as he rushed towards them.

            Nathan shook his head, staring at the scene, as he stood to his feet. "Good _lord_!" Nathan laughed.

            "I wonder who gets winner?" Remy smiled.

            Elizabeth flew back off of Jean, into the wall, as Jean used her telekinesis to throw her off. Jean rushed to her feet, and ran towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth rushed towards her as well, and speared Jean towards the couch. They both cried out, as the tumbled onto the couch, and onto the floor. Elizabeth pulled Jean up by her shirt collar. Jean kicked Elizabeth away from her, causing Elizabeth to tear Jean's shirt, as she fell back. Jean jumped onto Elizabeth, and they proceeded to roll on the ground, pulling at each other's hair. "Okay! That's _enough_!" Brian snapped.

            He grabbed onto Jean, pulling her off of Elizabeth. Elizabeth rushed to her feet, in an attempt to go for her, but Nathan grabbed onto her waist, lifting her up as well. "What is going _on_?" Brian snapped, shaking Jean by the shoulders.

            Jean began panting, trying to catch her breath. "She's just jealous because _I _bought the gift Nathan wanted, and _she_ didn't!" Jean snapped.

            Elizabeth growled, as she attempted to squirm out of Nathan's grasp. "Oh no you don't!" Nathan grinned, as he hoisted her up over his shoulder.

            "She's _jealous_!" Jean hissed.

            "Get stuffed, Jean, you fat sodding _cow_!" Elizabeth growled.

            "Now, you two go to your rooms, and...think about what you did!" Brian demanded.

            "Can I let you down safely now?" Nathan asked Elizabeth, who still was flung over his shoulder.

            Jean and Elizabeth glared at each other. "Yeah, Nathan, you can let me down." She told him.

            Nathan let Elizabeth to her feet. Elizabeth looked at Rogue, as Rogue began laughing hysterically. "Man, if the Prof finds out about this, you two are in _so_ much trouble!" Kitty laughed.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and marched to the kitchen. "She ruined my _cake_!" Jean snapped.

            "That's alright, Jean, I don't like cake anyway." Nathan smiled.


	13. Elizabeth's Invitation

Elizabeth's Invitation 

            Lance walked into the Brotherhood home, followed by Nathan, who held his brand new black guitar. "Lemme run upstairs and get my guitar, and we'll jam, dude." Lance eagerly said, as he rushed up the staircase.

            Elizabeth, Rogue, Remy, Brian, Tabitha, Kitty, Wanda, and John walked into the house as well. "Now, shall we break out the beers?" Tabitha eagerly smiled, rubbing her hands together.

            "Yeah, why not!" Wanda grinned, running into the kitchen.

            "Ohh! Beer!" Tabitha squealed, rushing after Wanda.

            "I swear, she's such a bloody alcoholic." Brian smirked, as he followed the others into the living room.

            Nathan glared at Elizabeth. She looked up at him, feeling his stare, "What?" She asked.

            Nathan grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her into the hallway, "You okay?" He asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine. You've got a guitar from that bloody cow, and to tell you the truth, I'm still trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday." Elizabeth slightly snapped.

            Nathan let out a laugh. "You are just _basking_ in this jealousy, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked him.

            Nathan looked at her, "Well, if you put it that way, yeah!" He smiled.

            "I know what you can _give_ him!" Tabitha smiled from the kitchen doorway.

            Elizabeth and Nathan turned to look at her. "Tabitha, it's not going to be me serving him beer in a leather thong and a dog collar!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Nathan gasped, and glared at Elizabeth, his eyes widened with shock, "Well, that would be a good birthday present!" He grinned.

            "I wasn't going to say a _leather_ thong and a _dog _collar...", Tabitha took a swig of her beer, "I was going to suggest you do it in a _satin_ thong and a _feather_ collar!" She corrected.

            Elizabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she turned to walk into the room. She plopped onto the couch next to Rogue. Rogue stared at her, "What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

            Elizabeth sighed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Nothing is _ever_ going to compare to that stupid gift Jean gave him!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Rogue looked up at Nathan, as he walked into the room with Lance, both of them holding guitars. "Well, why don't you guys go on a romantic date?" Rogue suggested.

            Elizabeth looked at her, "What good is _that_ going to do?"

            Rogue slapped the back of Elizabeth's head, "Do I need to _repeat_ this for you? It's _spending_ time together! And who knows? Maybe you guys will have more to eat than the food that'll be on your plates!" Rogue grinned at her.

            Elizabeth grimaced, as she rubbed the back of her head where Rogue's hand had landed. Wanda switched on the stereo, and music filled the room. "Oh! I _love_ this song!" Tabitha squealed, as she began to dance in the middle of the room.

            "What song's this?" Kitty asked.

            "Show me your pussy!" Tabitha smiled.

            Kitty glared at her, her mouth dropping in shock, "_Tabitha_!" She gasped.

            "No, luv, that's the name of the song! It's by Lords Of Acid!" Brian laughed.

            Kitty let out a laugh, "Oh!" 

            Nathan glared at Elizabeth, as he sat in the armchair across the room. Lance sat in the armchair next to Nathan's, and rested his guitar on his lap. Elizabeth looked up, and winked at him, smiling. _Luv, how about we go out to dinner, just the two of us, tonight?_, Elizabeth telepathically asked him.

            Nathan smiled, _Sure. That's no problem by me!_, he answered.

            "Good!" Elizabeth said aloud.

            Nathan grinned, and winked at her, as he and Lance began to play on their guitars together. Tabitha continued dancing to the music in the middle of the room, "I wanna see your pussy...", She sang with the song.

            Elizabeth glared up at her, raising an eyebrow. Kitty cringed, as Tabitha sang, "Tabby, that song's just like, _dirty_!" Kitty laughed.

            "Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing it, Kitty Cat." Lance smiled up at her.

            Kitty blushed, as she sat back against the couch, "Oh, he wouldn't, eh?" Wanda laughed.

*~*~*~*

            AN- Okay, short chappie here; just tryin to build up the moment of Nathan and Elizabeth's night together....there's gonna be some....uhm....smut.....hehehe....anyways, so yeah, enjoy! Thanks for all yer reviews! I love you all! *Hands everyone sodas and lollipops* WOOHOO!


	14. Red Wine And Compliments

Red Wine And Compliments 

            Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, her heels from her heeled black Mary Jane platforms clanking against the tiled floor. She placed her black purse onto the table. She turned, and looked at Rogue, who leaned against the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. Elizabeth threw her arms out, "How do I look?" She asked her best friend.

            Rogue examined her; Elizabeth wore a red sleeveless Asian long dress that reached her ankles. The slits on the sides of the skirt exposed her bare thighs. She wore a black long coat, with red fur sleeves, and a red fur collar. It had only three buttons that allowed the rest of the dress under the coat to be exposed. Her long thick hair was pulled up into a bun, with two Chinese hair sticks at the top. Her makeup was light; black eyeliner lined her eyelids, and dark red lipstick colored her lips. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, "Well?"

            Rogue nodded in approval, "Like you're about ready to go forth in sin!" She grinned.

            Elizabeth smiled, "Exactly the look I was looking for!" She grinned, picking up her purse. 

            Jean and Scott walked into the kitchen. Scott made his way towards the refrigerator, glaring at Elizabeth, "Whoa! You're looking nice, Betsy. What's the occasion?" Scott smiled.

            "Well, the occasion is trying to undo the damage created by your little _muse _there." Elizabeth snapped, glaring at Jean, "But, I'm going on a date with Nathan." Elizabeth finished.

            "Undo what damage?" Scott asked, pulling out two bottles of water for him and Jean, as he closed the refrigerator.

            "She's mad because I gave Nathan a guitar for his birthday." Jean snapped, rolling her eyes.

            Rogue scoffed, drinking out of her coffee cup, "That's not _all_ you wanted to give him!" Rogue mumbled.

            Jean glared at her. Elizabeth's mouth formed a smile at her best friend coming to her defense. "Well, I have to go now!" Elizabeth smiled.

            Elizabeth rushed towards the doorway, but Rogue stopped her, "Ahem!" Rogue loudly cleared her throat, as Elizabeth attempted to brush past her.

            Elizabeth looked at her, noticing Rogue still staring ahead of her, as she pulled out a condom in her pocket. Rogue held it up to Elizabeth, "Don't forget this!" She smiled, drinking her coffee.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and snatched the condom out of Rogue's grip. She shoved it into her black purse, and rushed out of the kitchen into the foyer. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Rogue called. She let out a laugh at her own comment, "Or anything I would!" She mumbled.

            Elizabeth threw her purse strap around her shoulder, and looked up, seeing Nathan standing near the carport doorway, glaring at her in awe. She slowed to a stop, standing in front of him. He held single red rose in his hand, with his other hand in the pocket of his black slacks. His well-defined build could be seen under the well fitted black turtle neck sweater he wore. His hair was parted down the middle, falling in wisps around his face. He smiled at her, and cleared his throat after the silence. He held up the rose, "Ready?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth let her arms drop to her sides, as she glared at the rose in front of her. "Nathan, this is _your_ birthday! I'm taking _you_ out to dinner!" She slightly complained with a slight smile.

            Nathan shrugged, still holding the rose out to her, offering for her to take it, "Hey, just spending time with you is all I need." He smiled. "I'm the guy, I'm supposed to be the one treatin' you for stuff. A girl doesn't do _all_ the work in a relationship, you know." He smiled.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, and took the rose. He offered his arm, "Well, are we going, or not?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth linked her arm through his, and walked into the carport. "You know, you _do_ look beautiful." Nathan commented as they stepped towards her silver BMW.

            Elizabeth smiled at him, as they stopped in front of the driver's side door. "Thank you, Nathan. You're looking pretty _intriguing_ yourself!" She smiled.

*~*~*~*~*

            The table they were placed at was perfect. It sat against the windowed wall, looking out to the ocean. The restaurant was slightly formal, each table covered with white tablecloths. Candles sat in the middle of each table, lighting the plates for the guests. A single crystal vase stood in between the candles, holding a single white rose, at each table. Nathan looked up from his menu, at Elizabeth, as she read through her menu in front of her, trying to make her choice of dinner. He literally couldn't keep his eyes off of her; especially how the candlelight lit her face. The room was dimmed by the ceiling lights, allowing the candlelight provide most of the light for the restaurant. She grunted at the menu, and looked up, "So, what are you—", She stopped, noticing him staring at her, "What?"

            Nathan shook his head slightly, with a smile on his face, "Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky of a guy I am to be sitting here with you." He smiled.

            Elizabeth placed the menu down on the table in front of her, and smiled, "You're a sweet man, Nathan." She smiled.

            Nathan shrugged, "I try." He grinned at her.

            They both stopped, and looked up as a waiter interuppted them, "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

            Nathan's eyes moved to look at Elizabeth, _Let's have some wine!_, He telepathically suggested to her.

            _Okay_, She answered.

            Nathan looked up at the waiter, "Yes, we'll take a bottle of your finest red wine." He smiled.

            "Can I see your ID, please?" The waiter asked.

            Nathan put the menu on the table, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out his ID, and handed it to the waiter. The waiter looked over the card, and nodded, writing down the order. He handed Nathan back the card, "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

            "Can you give us a few more minutes, please?" Elizabeth asked.

            The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back with your wine, sir." He smiled, as he walked away.

            Nathan looked at Elizabeth, and smiled. He gestured his hand towards her, "You've got the whole exotic look goin' on there." He smiled.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Well, I try." She grinned at him.

            The waiter returned, placing the ice bucket with the bottle of wine. He placed two glasses on the table, and opened the bottle for them. He poured the wine into the glasses. He placed the filled glasses in front of Elizabeth and Nathan. The waiter smiled at them, "I'll give you two a couple more minutes." He smiled.

            "Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled up at him.

            They picked up their filled glasses, and held them up, "Here's to a hopefully long lasting relationship between us, Elizabeth." Nathan smiled.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow coyly at him, and clinked the glass against his, "To us." She agreed. 

            Nathan drank out of the wine glass, his eyes kept on Elizabeth, as she drank the wine as well. "That red wine really goes with you there, girl." He smiled.

            Elizabeth placed the glass onto the table, "Call me Betsy or Betts from now on, okay, luv?" She smiled at him.

            Nathan placed his glass on the table, and leaned on his elbows towards her, "Call me Nate, or yours." He coyly smiled.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, grunting at his comment.

AN- Okay..now, done with the fluff, on with the smut! WOOHOO! I would also like to thank my faithful reviewers, Missmishka, you are the straight bomb, I love you to death; without you, I wouldn't have HALF the inspiration for my stories; Doomkitty1, you girl, are a NUT! But I LUFF ya! Yer so sweet, I swear, you're the straight bomb!, Destiny Phoenix, thanks for your reviews, you're honest and sweet, and you deserve a sucker! *hands destiny a sucker*, Name Changer, yer a nut...I swear, your reviews CRACK me up!, X-Girl4, hehehe, I know, I know, I love Tabby too.....she's so sweet, but thank ya hun!, Carla...oh Carla.... Carla: What?   Me: Nothing, it just seemed like it needed an Oh Carla...hehehe....thanks for your faithful reviews hun! WOOHOO!, Rogue4eva/romy4eva, hehehe...your reviews are mucho appreciated....and, yes, obviously, Nathan AND Elizabeth end up together....

To all of you else who I forgot, please don't take it personally, I still love you all....And I really appreciate all of your reviews you send in....*Hands everyone Cherry and Apple suckers, and Root Beer, Pepsi, and Dr. Pepper cans of sodas* I LOVE YOU ALL! *Bows and blows kisses* MUAH!


	15. Let's Get It On!

AN- Okay, this chappie is gonna contain...some.....smut.....or......probably.....a.....lot.....we'll just have to wait and see, right? So, if you get offended, turn back now, otherwise, don't sit and complain about how I didn't warn ya...WOOHOO! On with the smut!

Let's Get It On 

**__**

         "What's going on, now?" Nathan asked curiously, with a slight smile, as he followed Elizabeth out of the restaurant.

         Elizabeth turned, to face him, with a grin on her face, as she held up a card key, walking out of the restaurant, through the hotel lobby. Nathan let out a laugh, as she began bending her finger for him to follow her. He followed her to an elevator. The elevator door opened, and Elizabeth grabbed Nathan's arm, pulling him into the elevator with her. He flew forward into the elevator caused by her pull, and she quickly slammed onto the _doors close_ button. The doors closed, and she pressed the _P_ button for the penthouse suite. "Betsy, what are we doing?" Nathan smiled at her.

         Elizabeth pushed herself against him, pushing him against a wall, "Giving you your other birthday present, luv! Besides, I figured we _can't_ drive home with alcohol in our system!" She smiled, running her hands up his chest.

         A groan rumbled in Nathan's chest, as she pressed her body against his, "You sure you wanna do this?" He almost reluctantly asked her.

         Elizabeth's eyes followed her hands, as they finally locked around his neck. She looked up at him, smiling, "More than anything." She whispered.

         With that, she planted her lips to his, her tongue delving into his mouth. Nathan kissed her back eagerly, as he took in a deep breath of her scent through his nostrils. He quickly placed his hands to her lower back, and turned her, to press her against the wall. He bent his knees slightly, to come at level with her height, as he ran his hands down to the slits of her dress, exposing her bare thighs. He ran his hands along the flesh, wrapping around her legs, to bend them up, as he rested his growing erection in between. She broke the kiss, letting out a groan, as he grinded against her. They looked at the door, as they heard the beep of the elevator, signaling for the doors to open. Nathan released Elizabeth, letting her plant her feet to the ground. She grabbed onto his hand, leading him out of the elevator, his eyes kept on her back. They reached the only room door at the end of the hallway. She turned, and kissed him again, turning his back to the door. She shoved the card key into the slot, to unlock the door to the Penthouse Suite she had rented for the night.

*~*~*~*

         Giggling, and muffled groaning could be heard towards the penthouse suite door. The door opened, with Elizabeth kissing Nathan passionately on the lips, as she pushed him into the room. She kicked the door closed behind her, her mouth still planted onto his. Elizabeth grabbed onto the sides of his black turtleneck sweater, breaking the kiss briefly to pull it up, and over his head. Nathan watched her drop it to the floor below them. She kicked off her shoes, and smiled up at him. She then quickly pushed him, causing him to fall on the bed. He grunted out of surprise, as he hoisted himself up onto his elbows, looking up at her. "Man, rough, aren't ya?" He smiled up at her.

         "You have _no_ idea!" She cooed at him.

         She undid the threaded latches of the front of her dress, slowly to tease him with the sight and anticipation. She let the dress split open, exposing a little of her black lace bra, and matching lace panties. She reached up to the bun of hair on her head, and pulled out the two black Chinese hair sticks. Her thick silk purple dyed hair fell to her waist. She dropped the sticks to the floor, and slipped out of her dress. She coyly walked towards him, and slowly crawled onto him, straddling his hips. He looked up at her, as she placed her hands onto his bare chest, "If I scream too loud," She whispered. She then shoved him flat onto the bed, "_Tough_!" She snapped.

         She slowly ran her tongue up his chin, hearing a groan escape from him, before she rested her mouth onto his. He placed his hands onto her hips, grinding her against him, as they allowed their tongues to explore each other's mouths. In one swift movement, he rolled her over onto her back, and grabbed onto her wrists. He planted them on the bed, at the sides of her face, and broke the kiss to look at her. He heard a whimper escape from her, and saw her slightly pout. "You said this was _my_ birthday present. Now, since it's mine, I do what _I_ wanna do!" He grinned.

         Elizabeth smiled at him, and her eyes fluttered to a close, as she felt his hands release from her wrists, sliding down her arms. She placed her hands to the leather belt around the waistline of his black slacks, and quickly unlatched it. She unbuttoned the pants, and watched him slide out of them, finally kicking them to the ground. He lied down onto her, planting kisses down her bare abdomen, as he hooked his thumbs into the hemline of her lace panties. He pulled up to look at her, as he pulled the article of clothing off of her, and tossed the piece behind him. She sat up, facing him, and grabbed onto the hem of his boxers. She pulled them off, biting onto her lower lip, as her eyes caught a glance of the rather large evidence of his arousal. He kicked off his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. He groaned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up towards him. She let out a laugh, as she quickly turned him onto his back. "It may be _your_ birthday gift, luv, but _I'm_ the one giving it to you!" She smiled.

         He let out a laugh, as she straddled him, slowly crouching herself to run her tongue along his well-muscled abdomen. He watched her as her mouth moved down, and felt her hand lightly rub onto the hard shaft. His breathing hardened, as her tongue seductively ran up the length of him. He soon felt the warmth of her mouth encircle around him, as she grabbed onto his hands, entwining his fingers with hers. She planted his hands onto the bed, to avoid them from touching her, as he looked down at her. He was almost surprised at the fact when she fully took him. A cross between a loud breath and a groan escaped from him, as she sat up, looking down at him. She straddled his hips, slightly letting the tip of his arousal touch against the opening between her thighs, in an attempt to tease him. Nathan looked up at her, and raised his eyebrow, with an attempt to probe her mind, wanting to see what was next. She smiled, and tapped her finger onto the side of her head, "Not tonight, luv! I've come prepared! That's why telepaths can put up psychic shields!" She smiled down at him.

         Nathan smiled, and then quickly grabbed onto her, and swung her around onto her back, "Well, I'll have to take my chances!" He smiled.

         He planted her wrists onto the bed, as he felt her trying to take control again, "Like I said, it's _my_ birthday present!" He smiled.

         He gripped her wrists above her head with one hand of his, as he moved his free hand under her, unhooking the latches of her bra. He felt her ease, and released her arms, to pull off the last piece of clothing, exposing her full breasts. He planted his hands to her hips, planting her firmly to the mattress, as his head moved down in between her legs, "And, like you saw in the _dream_ of mine, what _I_ want, is to make sure I get the job done." He told her, his voice low and husky with desire.

         He used his hands to spread her legs apart, allowing for his mouth to finally plant onto the wet opening between her thighs. He planted the palm of his hand onto her abdomen, as he felt her attempting to arch up her back. He kept his other hand wrapped around her thigh, as he pushed his tongue into her. She let out a loud moan, as she bent her head back into the mattress, and gripped his hair within her fingers. He was able to sense the brink of ecstasy rising within her, and stopped his activities. He sat up onto his knees, looking down at her. Her hands ran down his muscled chest, with her fingers tracing the muscles on his stomach. "Uh, I don't mean to break the moment, but I don't have anything." He slightly laughed.

         Elizabeth pouted, with a groan; she didn't want to waste the time of having to put on the _bloody_ condom. She then took a deep breath, shaking her head, "Forget it. Just keep going, luv." She finally said.

         "Are you sure?" He asked.

         Elizabeth nodded, "Don't worry about it. There's always the morning after pill." She slightly smiled.

         Nathan nodded in agreement, and bent down to her, planting his lips onto hers. He used one hand to guide himself into her. She broke away from the kiss, turning her head to the side, letting a loud moan to escape from her throat, as she felt him push into her. Nathan kept his eyes on her, soaking her exotic beauty into his mind. He placed both of his arms onto the bed, at the sides of her head, as she bent her head back. He lightly stroked her face, seeing her eyes close, "Look at me." He breathed to her.

         She rested her head onto the mattress, and opened her eyes, doing as she was told. His eyes searched her face, as she placed her hands onto his cheeks, cupping his face in her grip. She loved the way his hair fell into his face, in thick sharp strands. "Put down the shield in your mind." He told her.

         Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head, "If you want to know what I want, you better ask me, luv." She smiled.

         A groan rose from Nathan's throat, as he felt her buck up her hips, inviting him to move within her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, slightly pulling, as he began to thrust within her. He fully lied onto her, feeling her breasts press against his bare chest. He rested his elbows onto the sides of her head, placing his hands onto the top of her head. She let out loud moans with each thrust from him. Nathan glared at her, seeing her head tilt back, exposing her full neck to him. Unable to resist, he planted his lips onto her throat, feeling the vibrations of each moan from her, against his lips. He pulled away, looking down at her, "_Now_, tell me what you want, Elizabeth." He groaned.

          Elizabeth rested her head onto the bed, facing him. She gulped, attempting to speak between each hard breath escaping her mouth, as she felt him thrusting within her, in a rhythmic motion. She clenched her eyes shut, as she felt a spasm within her lower abdomen. "Tell me." He breathed, demandingly.

         A look of sheer pleasure over came her porcelain face, as she attempted to speak, "I...I....", She breathed, "I can't talk!" She moaned out.

         Nathan grinned, as his thrusts became harder, allowing himself to plunge deeper into her. She released the grip of his hair, and moved her arms from around his neck, and planted her hands onto his back. She felt the muscles of his back under her fingers move with each thrust he did. She pressed her knees against his sides, as she felt herself on the brink of climax. She heard low groans and growls escape from him, as his pace picked up, knowing he too was on the verge of ecstasy. She gripped onto the back of his shoulders, as he plunged into her continuously, both of them letting their moans growing louder. Elizabeth snapped; she slammed her fingernails into his back, as he caused the ecstasy to roll over her in waves; the most intense one she'd had; _ever_. Nathan looked at her face, seeing the look of pleasure wash over her, making her look more beautiful to him, than he's ever seen on any woman he's been with. It was all Nathan needed; the feel of her pulsate around him, clenching tighter, her fingernails digging into his back; he gave a hard deep thrust into her, feeling himself finally release into her, as she slightly convulsed from underneath him. Shuddering in unison, he slowed to a stop, feeling her muscles finally relax. He had kept his eyes on her the whole time. She finally opened her eyes, and looked at him, smiling, "Happy Birthday." She panted.

         Nathan winked at her, as he planted his lips to hers. He broke the kiss, looking down at her, "So, does this mean my birthday present is completely _you_? We're official now?" He asked.

         Elizabeth nodded, with a smile. "Definitely."

*~*~*~*

          Spent, and exhausted, from the night, three separate times they gave themselves to each other, they laid under the covers of the king sized bed. Nathan lied on his side, his arm stretched out in front of him, with Elizabeth using it as a pillow, facing him. He stared at her, watching her sleep, as he lifted his hand to gently stroke her face. She had been asleep for an hour so far. He lightly pushed the strand of hair from her face. He scooted closer to her, and smiled as he felt her sleepily snuggle against him. He heard her moan out of satisfaction and contempt, in her sleep. He had already fallen for her from the moment he laid eyes on her; but, after seeing the true side of her, he knew he was soon going to fall _flat_ on his face for her. He began to think of the decision he'd made to come to the institute in the first place, at first wondering why after all the years of him being able to control his powers, that they were now becoming almost too powerful for his body to handle. He kissed her forehead, wondering if it was fateful for him to meet her. He made sure he was able to keep his secret hidden from even her probing; from even Charles' probing. He wasn't sure if he would be able to tell them the dangers of the growing of his powers. But he knew now, that he needed to; before it was too late.

         He rested his thoughts, as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, finally falling into sleep. He'll have to find a way to tell her; and Charles; they may be his answer for help.


	16. Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait

Jealousy Is An Ugly Trait 

            Jean walked into the kitchen, hearing the voices of the housemates, as they each eagerly grabbed for their breakfasts. She looked around, noticing two people missing, "Where's Betsy and Nathan?" She asked.

            Rogue looked up from talking with Tabitha and Kitty, rolling her eyes, "Oh _geez_. What's it to ya?" She snapped.

            Jean walked towards the breakfast bar, grabbing a plate. She shrugged, feeling Scott glaring at her. "Well, I just wanted to know how their night went, that's all." She slightly lied.

            Tabitha let out a laugh, "They stayed at the hotel!" She said.

            Jean looked up at Tabitha, "What?"

            "Didn't Betsy like, _tell_ you?" Kitty asked her.

            Jean shook her head, "She didn't tell me _anything_. All she said was that she was going out to dinner with him." She complained, as she began piling her plate with food.

            "Well, your loss." Rogue growled.

            Jean rolled her eyes at the young gothic mutant's comment. She sat at the table next to Scott. She could feel his stare burning into the side of her face, and her telepathy was able to pick up slight accusation. She ate her breakfast in silence, deciding not to speak of the subject any further.

*~*~*~*

            Nathan grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand, and led her into the mansion foyer through the doorway of the carport. "Hey! Welcome back!" They heard Tabitha squeal from the stairway.

            Rogue walked into the foyer from the kitchen doorway, and slightly snickered, as she noticed them still in the clothing from the night before. Elizabeth had her shoes hanging in her free hand that wasn't held by Nathan. "So! How was your night?" Rogue smirked at them.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Good." She smiled.

            Nathan turned to her, kissing her temple, "I'm gonna go take a shower and change my clothes." He told her.

            Elizabeth nodded, and released his hand as he rushed up the stairway. Jean glared at Elizabeth from the top of the staircase, and probed into her mind for her events from the night before. She saw a glimpse of Elizabeth lying under Nathan, as he was thrusting himself into her. Jean shook her head of the thought, and walked down the stairs to greet her. "So. Stayed out overnight?" Jean spoke up, as she reached the three girls.

            Elizabeth looked at her, and frowned. She decided to _bask_ in her glory over her victory. She then smiled, "Yes, actually. Very unforgettable, I tell you." Elizabeth snapped.

            Tabitha grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm, "Come on, and tell me the details! I wanna know!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth smiled, as Tabitha pulled her towards the staircase to make their way to her room. Jean glared after Elizabeth. Rogue sighed, "Well, looks like Betsy is _finally_ happy with someone. She's obviously had a good night with Nathan." Rogue smiled.

            "A _whore-ish_ night." Jean mumbled.

            Rogue turned her head quickly to stare at her, "_Excuse_ me?!" Rogue snapped.

            Jean looked at her, "Oh, I didn't mean to say that." Jean quickly defended herself.

            Rogue clenched her fists, marching towards Jean, backing her towards the wall, "First of all, you _did_ mean to say it, otherwise you wouldn't have said it in the first place! _Second_, I don't appreciate you callin' _my_ best friend a _whore_!" Rogue growled.

            Jean gulped, as she backed against the wall. "Look, I've been under some stress lately, I didn't mean to say that, _honest_!" Jean panicked.

            Rogue threw her fist towards Jean's face, but Jean ducked and ran around her towards the staircase. Rogue swung around to look at her. "Look Rogue, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it!" Jean snapped.

            Rogue flinched towards her, causing Jean to run up the stairs in panic. Rogue shook her head at the jealousy of the red headed mutant. She couldn't understand what's gotten into the usually all around nice girl of the mansion. "What is that broad's problem?!" Rogue said to herself.

            She then walked up the staircase to make her way towards Elizabeth's bedroom, to join in on the conversation of her night before.

*~*~*~*

            Nathan opened his room door, and peeked out into the empty hallway. He was in his pajamas; night had fallen already. He rushed down the hallway, only three doors down, and lightly knocked on the door. "Betsy!" He whispered.

            Elizabeth opened the door, her eyes squinting from her sleep. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked.

            Elizabeth nodded, and let him into the room. She closed the door after him, and they both crawled under the dark purple comforter and sheets of her full sized bed. Nathan lied on his back, stretching out his arm, letting Elizabeth rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, as she snuggled up against him. "I—I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

            Elizabeth looked up at him with confusion, "What?" She asked.

            Nathan sighed, looking down at her, "Well, it's about my powers, and why I came here." He nervously told her.

            Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him. He gulped, clearing his throat. "Well, my telepathy and my telekinetic abilities are kinda goin out of whack. I was able to control them for most of my life, but, for some reason, they started gettin a little out of hand." He then looked up at her, "Betsy, they're growing way too much; and I think it's gettin' to the point where my body can't handle it." He said.

            Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. She then placed her hand onto his chest, "Well, have you told the Professor about this?" She asked.

            Nathan shook his head, "No, not yet. I didn't know until I saw you, on whether or not I was even gonna stay here." He slightly smiled, staring at her, "But, now that I got you, I figured I'd stick around." 

            Elizabeth smiled, placing her hand on the side of his face, "You're very sweet. But, you need to tell the Professor about this, luv. Something similar happened to me. My telekinesis mutated so fast and so much at one time, that it felt as if my head was going to explode; which is why I now have this mark on my face. But, Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy were able to save me. If it's all a part of your mutation, then it shouldn't hurt you too much, to be honest with you. But, if it isn't, then the Professor will need to help you through each step of the way." She explained. She then pulled his face to look at her, "And so will I."

            Nathan grabbed onto her hand, and placed it to his mouth, kissing her palm. Elizabeth smiled, and leaned down to him, kissing his lips. She pulled away, and rested her cheek onto his shoulder, sighing with contempt. "Tomorrow, Wanda's holding yet another party. Do you want to go with us?" Elizabeth asked, as she closed her eyes.

            Nathan let out a small laugh, closing his eyes as well, "Yeah, why not."

            Elizabeth squeezed her arm around him, hugging onto him, as she soon fell back asleep. Nathan opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling, the thought of what he had discussed with her, hanging over his head. He was hoping she was right; that nothing worse would come of it. He let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes, returning to sleep.

AN-Okay, short chappie...but it's 5:21 AM! Hehehe....but, I'll post another one tomorrow er, later today for ya'all! Gotta love Nate/Betsy....now, I'm gonna get some fluff for Wanda/John, and Rogue/Remy, and some more of a drunken Tabby, with her lil muse Brian! WOOHOO! PARRRRRTAY AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOME! WOOHOO! *hands everyone suckers and sodas* Here you go ya'all! I LOVE YOU ALL! *passes out on her keyboard, snoring loudly*


	17. The Shore Side Get Together

The Shore Side Get-Together 

**__**

         Wanda held a paper bag full of food, as she walked towards Lance's jeep. She placed the bag into the back, and looked up towards the end of the driveway, hearing car horns. She smiled, waving, as she saw Elizabeth and Brian's cars pull up into the driveway. "Change in plans!" Wanda called to them, as the cars came to a stop.

         Elizabeth, Nathan, Rogue, and Remy got out of Elizabeth's Silver BMW, "What's going on?" Rogue asked curiously.

         Brian poked his head out of his driver's side window of his large SUV, waiting for the change of plans from Wanda. "We're going to the beach for a little bonfire! We figured since it as a nice night, we might as well do that instead! Get some fresh air!" Wanda smiled.

         "Sounds good." Nathan nodded with approval.

         "Do you need help, luv?" Elizabeth offered.

         "Nah, we got most of everything all packed up already. We just gotta get everyone together and head out." Wanda sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but Pietro's coming with Crystal." Wanda told Elizabeth.

         Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't mind. Why would I?" She grinned, "Besides, Pietro and I decided to be friends, remember?"

         "You had sex with Nathan, didn't you?" Wanda asked her.

         "Yup!" Elizabeth answered, looking away.

         Wanda shook her head with a grin on her face, and looked towards the doorway of the house, as she heard the door close. John, Pietro, Lance, Toad, and Crystal stepped out. "Ready?" Lance asked, locking the door behind him.

         "Yeah, let's go!" Remy smiled, turning back to Elizabeth's car.

         Lance turned to walk towards his jeep, "Where's my pretty kitty?" Lance asked curiously.

         Kitty phased out of Brian's SUV, and rushed towards him. "There she is!" Lance smiled, as Kitty wrapped her arms around him eagerly.

         He bent down, kissing her eagerly. Kitty giggled slightly through the kiss, and they finally broke away, "Okay, let's go!" Kitty squealed.

*~*~*~*

         John threw another log of firewood into the blazing fire they all sat around. The loud noise of crashing waves could be heard, almost drowning their voices. "John, why don't you just use your power to keep up the fire?" Tabitha smirked, resting her elbows onto Brian's thighs, as she sat in between his bent up legs.

         John scoffed, "I'm not gonna use my power continuously, girl! That'll give me a headache!" John laughed, as he rested back, letting Wanda place her head into his lap.

         Tabitha shrugged, as she guzzled out of her beer bottle. Rogue looked up, at Nathan, seeing him sitting on the sand, with Elizabeth sitting in between his stretched out legs, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She saw him staring into the flames in front of him, "Nathan, you've been awfully quiet; you okay?" Rogue asked, curiously.

         Nathan looked at her, as she sat next to him, and nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?" 

         Rogue shrugged at his question, "You just look kinda disturbed a little bit." She told him.

         Elizabeth sighed, staring at the flames, as she rested her head back against Nathan's chest. She could sense from Nathan that he wanted to desperately talk about his problems; but didn't know how to bring it up. _Why don't I tell them, luv? Besides; we're family. We're all the same here_, she telepathically told him.

         Nathan snuggled his head to her face, tightening his arms around her slightly, _Okay, babe. You tell them_, he answered.

         Elizabeth sighed loudly, "Well, Nathan has been having problems with his powers lately. Apparently they're growing too much, too fast for his body to handle." Elizabeth spoke up.

         Kitty looked up from sitting in Lance's lap, "Whoa. Have you like, talked to the Professor or anything about it?" She asked, concerned.

         Nathan shook his head, "Not yet. Figured I could do that tomorrow." He sighed.

         "How do you know it's growing too far?" Wanda asked him.

         "I get massive headaches when I use my telepathy sometimes. The doctors couldn't find any evidence of migraines, stroke, anything. I underwent all this testing and stuff, and they couldn't answer my questions. So, I figured I could try the institute." He answered.

         "Same thing happened with me, when I went through my little dilemma with my telekinesis growing and mutating all at once." Elizabeth further explained for them to comprehend.

         "That's heavy." Lance sighed.

         "So, what powers do you all have?" Crystal spoke up.

         The mutants glared at the young blonde, sitting next to Pietro. "I'd rather not discuss that with someone I hardly know." Elizabeth slightly hissed.

         "Yeah, I'm kinda touchy on the subject of my powers with strangers." Rogue told her.

         Tabitha looked at the young girl, "Well, lemme explain," She then tilted her head in thought, staring at the girl, "Christopher, is it?" She asked to clarify her name.

         Crystal scoffed, bending her head back, glaring at Tabitha, "_Crystal_!" She snapped.

         Tabitha looked up, "Oh, pretty." She commented. Tabitha could hear the laughing from her friends, and her boyfriend behind her, as she looked back at Crystal, "Now, basically, mutations can....well..." Tabitha paused, and looked up. She then placed her hand to her forehead, "Okay, I'm getting just a tad too tipsy." She sighed.

         Brian laughed, hugging onto Tabitha, and kissed her cheek, "Just rest before you hurt yourself, luv." He smiled.

         Kitty shook her head smiling, "Look, what our beloved alcoholic is trying to say, is, is that we really don't see an importance in exposing exactly what we can do. Once you've been absorbed into our little group, _then_ we'll let you know." Kitty smiled, "Otherwise, you're boy toy there can explain it all to you." Kitty smirked, gesturing to Pietro.

         "Don't worry, petite." Remy smiled at the young blonde, who stared at them with question, "It's just that some of us are very touchy when it comes to discussing issues like those." Remy told her gently, as he placed his arm around Rogue.

         Crystal shrugged at the vague explanations, "Uh, okay." She sighed.

         Pietro glared across from him, at Nathan and Elizabeth. Nathan kept his hold around Elizabeth, his arms firmly wrapped around her, with their cheeks pressed together, as they both stared into the fire in front of them. He was almost beginning to regret ending his relationship with her; but he knew it wouldn't work out. She wanted a full time relationship; he just wasn't ready to settle on his feet. "Who's up for a beach walk?" Rogue quickly asked.

         "Me!" The others around her quickly responded.

         They each rushed up to their feet, walking towards the beach in front of them. "Piggy back!" Tabitha squealed, as she jumped onto Brian's back.

         Brian grinned, grabbing a hold onto her legs around his hips, and he leapt into the air, with her, flying towards the beach. Tabitha let out a yell of pleasure at the feel of flying. Rogue let out a laugh, as Remy threw his arm around her. Crystal looked up, watching Brian with Tabitha, as she linked her arm through Pietro's, "Man, having powers must be _so_ fun!" She smiled.

         Pietro grinned, "Yeah, it comes to a definite advantage, doll." He agreed.

         They all reached the shore, just at the tip of the water brushing against their feet. Elizabeth sighed, as Nathan wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her against him. Rogue and Remy stood at their side. "So, you feelin' okay now, Nathan?" Rogue asked him.

         Nathan shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Just that the telepathy is gettin a little harder to keep down, without hearing thoughts uncontrollably." He sighed.

         Tabitha and Brian were already settled onto the ground, near them. She eagerly slipped off her shoes, and ran towards the water, "Tabitha! That water is _freezing_!" Kitty squealed.

         "And you're drunk!" Wanda added.

         Tabitha turned towards them, running backwards towards the water, "Hey, like I care?" Tabitha smiled.

         Tabitha tripped then, and fell back into the water. "Tabby!" Brian squealed, flying towards her.

         Brian hovered down towards the water, and grabbed onto her, pulling her out. He carried her, as he flew back towards the fire they left behind, "Come on, luv. Let's warm you up by that fire there." Brian smiled at her.

         Tabitha smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I swear, you're more than I've ever asked for." She smiled.

         Nathan pressed his face against Elizabeth's, "I'm gonna go grab a beer. Want one?" Nathan asked.

         Elizabeth shook her head, "No, luv, I'm okay."

         "Can you get me one, mon ami?" Remy asked.

         Nathan nodded, kissing Elizabeth's temple. He left her, staring at the beach. Rogue glared at her best friend with a smile, as she noticed Elizabeth's contented sigh. "You're smitten, aren't ya?" Rogue smiled.

         Elizabeth shook her head, "More than that, luv."

         Wanda had grabbed onto Elizabeth's arm, "So! Tell me! How _is_ he?" Wanda whispered into Elizabeth's face.

         Elizabeth let out a laugh, looking at her with slight shock, "Well, he's," She paused, looking at Wanda, "Well, it's _too_ hard to resist that man." She smiled.

*~*~*~*

         Nathan knelt down at the cooler, and pulled out two beer bottles. Pietro had rushed to him at his side. Nathan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?" Nathan coldly asked.

         Pietro stared at him. Nathan stood up, almost towering over Pietro. Pietro cleared his throat, and held out his hand, offering for a handshake. "I'm not gonna be a poor sport about it; but, just take care of her." Pietro said.

         Nathan looked down at his hand, and then back up at Pietro. He hesitantly shook his hand, "Really, man. She's one _hell_ of a woman. She deserves everything." Pietro told him.

         "Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure she gets everything." Nathan said, pulling his hand away from Pietro's.

         Pietro watched Nathan walk back towards the others at the shore. He turned, looking at Brian and Tabitha, as they snuggled under a blanket, glaring up at him. Pietro shrugged, "I'm not gonna be a little _pussy_ about it." Pietro told them.

         "Well, _you_ broke up with her. So, there's no reason for you to possibly complain or anything, right?" Tabitha said.

         Pietro nodded at her comment. "Besides, I've found someone too."

         "Just watch it, chum. You know what they say, what goes around, comes around." Brian warned.

AN-Okay, just so you all know, I'm not laggin out...hehehe...I myself just got back from a bonfire at Ocean Beach in San Francisco, so I figured, why not change the party to a lil bonfire with our favorite Evo Mutants? Now, this is going to be quite a little climatic fluff, and drama section of the story, where they all sit around the fire, talking personal. Telling of common stories; such as how they first discovered their abilities. Now, just so you all know ahead of time; I'm kinda clueless of how Lance, John, Wanda, Pietro, and Tabby found out about their powers, so I'm gonna make some stories up as I go with them reciting their memories. As well as with Nathan's. Now, to let you know ahead of time as well, Nathan's powers will cause a dramatic aura to the story....which will force his past to start to unravel; so, in case ya'all aren't familiar with Nathan's character in the comic verse, you'll see exactly _who_ he's related to, and how! WOOHOO! But, it's really late, and I'm sooooo tired. My eyes are totally charred from all the fire smoke getting all up into them.....so, I'll get another chappie posted later today....I love you all! *hands you all sodas and lollipops to enjoy further chapters* MUAH! Thanks for all your reviews. You all are the straight BOMB!


	18. An Accident with Consequences

An Accident with Consequences 

            The fire burned as they all sat around in a circle, staring into the flames. "All the poor boy wanted was one dance. And his stupid friend had to come in and _screw_ it all up! He pushes Cody towards me, and the poor klutz fell on top of me," Rogue let out a tiny laugh, as she stared towards the fire, "So, Cody tries to help me up, tellin' me he's sorry for his retarded friend's mistake. And then, he touches my arm." Rogue then looked up towards the faces of the others sitting around her, as they stared at her, paying attention to what she was saying, "I absorbed everything of him into me. Didn't know who I was for a while there." She then scoffed, "Some power, huh?" She sighed.

            "Hey, consider yourself lucky, yo. I had some serious hygiene problems." Toad smirked.

            Lance shook his head, gulping the beer in his mouth, "Well, try having massive headaches that are soon followed by rumblings in the ground! My parents kicked me out, and disowned me when they figured it was _me_ who destroyed the house." Lance told them.

            Kitty pouted, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "We all had to face problems like that at one point." She told him.

            "Yeah, Betts and Brian here are pretty lucky; at least _their_ dad was a mutant." Rogue sighed.

            Crystal placed her chin on her hand, "Was? What happened to him?"

            Brian cleared his throat, as he hugged onto Tabitha, who sat in front of him, "He died."

            "How?" Wanda asked, curiously.

            "He was a scientist for some super CIA agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D, but he worked for the British division. He had a laboratory in the basement of our house; when he brought work home, stuff like that. So, one day, there was an explosion. Betts was the only person home besides our dad. She tried saving him, but she was too late." Brian explained.

            Elizabeth closed her eyes, as tears welled up, and she wiped her face as they began to fall. "I'm sorry, guys." Wanda sighed.

            Nathan hugged onto her, and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, Betts is still pretty upset about it." Brian solemnly told them. 

            "But, I'm moving on." Elizabeth sighed, as she leaned her head back, against Nathan's chest.

            "What about you, Pietro and Wanda? How'd you guys discover _your_ gifts?" Crystal asked the two other twins sitting at her side.

            They were about to speak, but their attention turned towards the cliffside. "Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped, as she shot to her feet.

            A car tumbled down the cliffside towards the beach shore below. Elizabeth pointed her hand towards the car, using her telekinesis to stop the car from falling. It levitated where it stopped. Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut, concentrating, "It's too heavy!" She gasped.

            Nathan's left eye glowed, as he glared at the car, "Let go, Betts!" He told her.

            Elizabeth fell to her knees from the brink of exhaustion. Brian shot up into the air, and flew towards the car, as it turned from Nathan's telekinesis, to the wheels, and lightly placed on the ground. Pietro beat Brian to the vehicle. Brian knocked on the window, "Are you alright?!" He yelled.

            The others were running to the scene. "Oh _man_! There's a fire going inside!" Pietro gasped.

            "On it, mate!" John told them, as he looked into the car through the car window.

            He pointed the palm of his hand towards the tiny flames inside, and waved his hand, extinguishing the fire. "We have to turn this guy's ignition off in case the transmission sparks a blow!" Brian snapped.

            Pietro was on the passenger's side, trying to open the door. He grunted as he attempted to pry it open, "Man, it won't budge!" He snapped.

            Brian put his fist through the window, and reached in, turning the ignition off. He looked to the driver, seeing a man, hanging forward by his seatbelt. Brian's eyes widened with shock, as he saw blood pouring down his head. Rogue ran towards him, "Is he okay?" Rogue panicked.

            Brian stared at the body, as it looked lifeless. He gulped, "Mr.? Are you alright?" Brian said.

            Nathan rushed to Brian and Rogue's side. "He okay?" Nathan asked.

            Brian pulled out of the window. He looked at Nathan, "I don't know. He's not saying anything." 

            "I can try." Nathan gulped.

            Nathan walked to the window, and stared at the driver. His eyes widened with shock at the blood pouring down the man's head, covering his face. Blood was splattered onto the steering wheel. He shook his head, and closed his eyes, attempting to probe the driver's mind, for signs of life. He grasped onto the temples of his own head, crying out, as he stepped back, feeling a burning pain in his head. He quickly turned, falling to his knees. "Nathan!" Elizabeth gasped, as she rushed to her feet towards him.

            Rouge rushed to Nathan's side, "Nathan, what's wrong?!" She panicked.

            Elizabeth knelt next to him. Nathan clenched onto his temples, "I can't stop the pain in my head!" He cried out.

            "What do we do?!" Kitty panicked.

            "You guys stay here! I'll get Nathan back to the institute!" Elizabeth told them.

            Wanda grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed 911. Elizabeth grabbed onto Nathan's arm, attempting to put it over her shoulder, "Nathan, let go of your head, luv." Elizabeth calmly said.

            "Betts! The pain won't stop!" He gasped.

            Elizabeth looked at Brian, who still stared at the driver of the vehicle, "Brian! Help me get him to our car!" She told him.

            Brian rushed towards them, and grabbed onto Nathan. He easily lifted him up, "Hang on mate." Brian warned.

            Brian leapt into the air, with Nathan's arm around his shoulder, and he flew towards the parking lot above, at the Cliffside, towards Elizabeth's car. Pietro rushed to Elizabeth, and grabbed onto her, rushing to the car. "Betsy! Do you want me to come with you?" Rogue yelled out.

            _No, luv, that's all right. Stay there and make sure that man is alright_, Elizabeth telepathically told her.

*~*~*~*

            Hank walked into the infirmary, carrying Nathan, as he continued to grasp onto his temples, feeling the pounding pain flow through his mind. Elizabeth followed with Charles at her side, as she explained what had happened. "And he was going to tell you about it, Professor, but he never got around to it, I suppose." Elizabeth sighed, as they stood at the metal slab Nathan was placed upon.

            Hank grabbed onto electrodes, and began placing them onto Nathan's temples. Charles looked up at Elizabeth, "Betsy, why don't you step outside, we'll let you know when we find out what's going on." Charles told her.

            Elizabeth hesitantly turned towards the door, and walked out of the infirmary. She stood outside of the door, staring at it, as it closed in her face. She looked at the end of the hallway, as she heard the elevators close. Jean rushed towards the infirmary. "What happened?" Jean gasped.

            Elizabeth just stared at her, and sat against the wall, slumping to the ground. Jean opened the infirmary doors, "Where are _you_ going?" Elizabeth hissed.

            "The Professor called for me to come down here, Elizabeth." Jean snapped, as the doors closed behind her.

Okay...so, a lil dramatic...that's to come in the next few chappies, as Nathan's powers begin to evolve extremely rapidly for him, and the Prof and Hank try to save his life...so yeah...hehehe...anyways, I kind of based it off of the real Nathan background in the comics, where he was told that because his powers were too powerful for his body to handle, that he may not live past the age of 21.....In this story, Nathan is 21.....hmm.....so, why don't we read on and see what happens? I'll update as soon as I can....and the fact of the car accident did have something to do with his power beginning to go haywire...it'll all be explained. Thanks so much for your reviews, Ya'all! *Hands everyone lollipops and sodas* WOOHOO!


	19. Possible Hope

Possible Hope 

            Elizabeth stood against the wall, staring at the infirmary. Brian leaned on his side, against the wall, facing Elizabeth, with his arms crossed over his chest. Rogue was sitting against the wall, staring at the doors to the infirmary. "So, the police said they'll call us if they need any more information about the accident." Brian told his sister.

            Elizabeth had barely paid attention to what he had told her. She was too worried about Nathan's condition. Brian let out a heavy sigh, and they all turned their attention towards the doors as they opened. Charles came out, facing them, "He's fallen into a coma. Apparently, his telepathy has mutated too rapidly for his body to handle. It's reached far beyond my own." He sadly told them.

            Elizabeth walked towards him, "So, what? There's nothing you can do?" She snapped.

            "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. But, Nathan's fate will have to lie in the hands of someone much stronger than myself." He sighed.

            Elizabeth looked into the infirmary, and rushed past Charles, as she saw Nathan lying in an infirmary bed. Electrodes were placed against his temples that were hooked up to a brainwave monitor. Jean stood at the bedside, staring down at him. She looked up at Elizabeth, as Elizabeth inched towards the bed. Elizabeth crawled onto the bed, lying at Nathan's side, hugging onto him, "Please, wake up, luv." She sighed.

            Jean closed her eyes, and shook her head, as she turned and walked out of the room. Brian glared into the room from the doorway. He grabbed onto Jean's arm, as she attempted to brush past him, "What's going on, Red?" He asked her.

            Jean placed her hands to the temples of her head, and sighed, "Look, Brian, I'm tired. I need to get some sleep." She said.

            Brian raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her, as she walked away from him. Hank typed into the EKG monitor, and looked at Elizabeth, who still lied at Nathan's side, hugging onto him. Brian walked into the room, "Betts, I think I know someone that can help him." He lightly said.

            Elizabeth turned, looking at him, with a look of hope on her face, "What? Who?"

            "Well, remember Aunt Roma?" He asked, as he sat in the chair on the other side of the bed.

            Elizabeth lied her head on Nathan's chest, looking at her twin. "What about her?"

            "I remember Dad telling me that she too was a mutant. She has the power to heal and resurrect." He told her. "If I call mum, and ask where we can get a hold of her, maybe she can help Nathan." He explained.

            Hank looked at Elizabeth, "It's worth a shot, my lady. We seem to have no other options." He spoke up.

            Elizabeth sighed, "Call mum, Brian."

*~*~*~*

            Jean stared into the lit fire in the fireplace of the Study. Charles sat in his wheelchair, behind her, facing her with concern. She placed her hand to her mouth in thought, crossing her other arm across her stomach. She turned to Charles, "How can that be, Professor? How could Nathan possibly be me and Scott's son?" She asked him.

            "Well, from what I saw, Nathan has repressed memories. Due to the power of his telepathy, I was able to look back into memories of him as an infant. Apparently, Scott, from an alternate dimension of time, had Nathan with him as an infant; running from someone, or something. Somehow, Nathan had slipped through a portal, and was found here, in our time, by his current parents." Charles explained, "However, what I looked at was very vague. I would need more information to piece this together." He sighed.

            Jean shook her head, and sat into a chair next to Charles' wheelchair, "Are we going to tell him and Scott?" She asked.

            Charles placed his chin onto his folded hands, "Well, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell them both just yet. We'll know when the time is right." He said.

            "Professor!" They heard from the now opened door.

            Charles and Jean turned to the doorway, seeing Elizabeth standing there, staring at them, with a look of hope on her face, "Professor. My mother knows someone who can help Nathan!" She panted from the running she had done.

            Charles turned his wheelchair to face her, "Your aunt." He said, after sensing her thoughts.

            Elizabeth nodded frantically. "However, Brian and I would need to make a trip to England to get her. We need to borrow the Velocity." She told him.

            "Take Logan and Remy with you, Elizabeth." Charles said.

            Elizabeth nodded frantically again, and turned, running down the hallway. "Her aunt?" Jean asked Charles.

            Charles turned to look at the young red headed mutant, "Her aunt has the power to heal and resurrect. However, I have a feeling they will need to go further than England to retrieve her." He sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth kissed Nathan on the forehead, and looked down at him, "I'll be back, luv. We'll pull you out of this. I swear it." She told him.

            "Come on, Betts, we're loadin' up." Logan told her from the doorway.

            Elizabeth rubbed Nathan's forehead, and turned, following Logan out of the infirmary.

*~*~*~*

            Brian stood in front of the Velocity, as Logan, Elizabeth, and Remy made their way towards him. Rogue followed Remy. "We actually have to travel just a _tad_ further than England." Brian winced, as he told them.

            "Wait, whatya mean?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Well, my mum said that Roma is still in the dimension my father's from. But, we shouldn't be long." Brian smiled.

            Logan shook his head, and walked onto the helicopter. "Just start movin' kid." He snapped.

            Brian and Elizabeth looked at each other, shrugging, as they rushed onto the helicopter. Remy turned to look at Rogue, "Well, looks like my trip's gonna be longer than expected, petite." He smiled.

            Rogue hugged him, "Just be careful, Gumbo. Don't start actin' all cocky." She sighed.

            Remy kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, chere. I'll bring you back a souvenir." He grinned.

            They pulled away from each other, as he grabbed onto her gloved hand. He walked away from her, towards the helicopter, finally letting go of her hand. He then turned, rushing onto the aircraft. Rogue crossed her arms, as she watched the blades start up, and the ceiling above them splitting open. She saw Remy look at her through the window. She smiled, kissing her fingers, and pointing them towards him. He winked, and waved at her, before disappearing to sit in his seat.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth buckled in her seat belt, in the co-pilot seat. Logan flicked onto the switches in front of him, as he sat in the pilot's seat. Brian and Remy sat in the seats behind them, buckling their seat belts. "I've logged the information of our flight into the FAA database." Elizabeth told Logan.

            "Good, we ready to roll?" He said, grabbing onto the wheel in front of him.

            Elizabeth leaned forward, typing into the system in front of her. "Coordinates have been placed, ready to head for Braddock Manor, England." She smiled.

            "Let's go." Logan smirked, as they felt the helicopter lift up.

            "So, are you _sure_ your aunt's gonna be able to help out?" Remy asked.

            Brian looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Scared of flying, Cajun?" He smiled.

            Remy shook his head, staring at him, "No, mon ami. I'm just scared of this little dimension you and Betts speak of!" He snapped.

            "Oh, Remy, don't worry. Brian and I have been there before. It's actually a beautiful world. We just go in, get my aunt, and leave." Elizabeth smiled.


	20. Otherworld For Help

Otherworld For Help 

**__**

            Lady Elisabeth stood on the porch of the large manor, staring at the helicopter as it landed on the large area of grass. The blades settled, as the latch opened. Elizabeth ran towards her mother, her arms opened wide. "Mum!" She squealed.

            Elisabeth grabbed onto her daughter, hugging her. "Oh, luv! My heavens to Betsy!" She smiled, as she hugged onto her tightly.

            Brian flew towards his mother, and grabbed onto them both, hugging them, "Oh my twins! You both look absolutely marvelous!" Elisabeth smiled, as Brian hugged onto both her and his twin.

            They released themselves from their mother. She combed her hands through her shoulder length layered blonde hair, to settle it down from the wind gushing. Elisabeth looked at her daughter, and placed her fingers gently onto the crimson red mark on the left side of her face, "You're showing it freely now, bob?" She smiled.

            Elizabeth grinned, as she grabbed onto her mother's hand. She turned to look at her teammates strolling towards the porch, "Mum, this here is Logan and Remy. They're from the Institute." Elizabeth introduced.

            Logan shook Lady Elisabeth's hand. She then put her hand towards Remy. "Oh, chante, cherie!" Remy grinned, as he grabbed onto Elisabeth's hand.

            He was going to place it to his mouth to kiss it, but Brian immediately slapped Remy's arm to release his mother's hand of his grip. Remy grimaced, and smiled, as he shook Brian's mother's hand. "Please, come in!" Elisabeth smiled, ushering them into the manor.

            Remy and Brian followed them behind, "Why'd you have to do that, mon ami?!" Remy hissed at Brian.

            "That's my _mother_, you twit!" Brian snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Lady Elisabeth entered an access code into the titanium door that led to the laboratory below. The door opened, and she walked down the staircase, followed by her children and guests. The lights had turned on with their motion sensors. The large room had been emptied since James Braddock Sr. had died in the explosion. Elizabeth ran her hands up her arms, as she felt uneasy in the very room her father had died in. Her mother placed her hand on Elizabeth's back, rubbing it gently, "Don't worry, luv. It'll be alright." She gently told her daughter.

            Elisabeth handed Brian a large device that resembled a highly evolved remote. "It's in the same place, mum?" Brian asked.

            Elisabeth nodded, "Just right over there, luv." She pointed towards the darkness of the far corner ahead of them.

            Brian pointed the device, and pressed his thumb onto the scanner. A large beam of green light blasted towards them, revealing a doorway. Logan held up his fists, his claws coming out, "Let's get the show goin', shall we?" Logan grinned.

            Brian and Elizabeth walked to their mother, and hugged onto her, "We'll be back in a jiffy, mum." Brian told her.

            "Just be careful, bobs. I love you." Elisabeth sighed, as she hugged onto them.

            "We love you too, mum." Elizabeth told her.

            "I don't mean to break the touching moment, but there's a certain mutant back at the institute who's still in need of our help." Remy reminded.

            The twins broke away from their mother, and led Logan and Remy into the portal. Elisabeth stared after them, as the portal closed, "Oh God in heaven, watch over my babes." She prayed aloud.

*~*~*~*

            Logan was the last to walk through the portal. He shivered as he stepped through, "Man, that was weird." He mumbled.

            He looked up, and saw his three teammates staring at the surroundings in front of them. A long road surrounded by trees led to a large metallic silver castle ahead of them. "Where the _hell_ are we?" Logan asked.

            "The Otherworld." Brian told him, as he began walking towards the castle.

            Elizabeth followed with Remy and Logan. Logan sniffed the air uneasily, "I _really_ don't like the smell of this." He told them.

            He stopped in his tracks, and looked to the trees that lined the road at his side. Elizabeth looked at him, "Logan?" She asked.

            Brian and Remy stopped, and turned. "What's wrong?" Remy asked him.

            Logan put up his hand, telling them to silence themselves. Elizabeth walked to stand next to him, and looked to where he was looking, "Something's watching us." He said.

            Elizabeth tilted her head in thought, as she reached behind her. She pulled out her katana sword handle from the latch in her belt, and the blade illuminated from the base of the handle. She walked towards the area Logan had stared at. He quickly grabbed her arm, "What are you, _nuts_?! Lemme check this out!" He growled.

            Suddenly, glowing ropes wrapped around Logan's wrists, and pulled him back towards a tree. He cried out as his back slammed against the tree, with the ropes wrapping around his body, securing him. Elizabeth rushed towards him, but was grabbed as well, and pulled back to the tree next to him. She dropped her sword handle as she was grabbed, with the ropes keeping them both bound to the trees. Remy reached into his pocket to grab for a card, but was grabbed, and thrown back towards the tree across from them, and tied. Brian flew towards Logan, and wrapped his hands around the ropes. He pulled, with all of his superhuman strength. He grunted as he pulled, "It won't _budge_!" He snapped.

            Remy struggled to push himself out of the ropes, "It'll be _in and out_, she says!" He snapped.

            "Shut up, you swine!" Elizabeth hissed.

            Ropes wrapped around Brian's waist, and pulled him back against a tree next to where Remy had been tied. The ropes tied around him. "We're a little tied up, mon ami!" Remy snapped.

            Elizabeth glared at her sword handle. Her crimson red mark began to glow, as she used her telekinesis to levitate the handle towards her. "What the _hell_ are these?!" Logan snapped.

            "Guardians!" Brian answered.

            Elizabeth's hand wrapped around her sword handle, and the blade illuminated again. She placed the blade against the glowing ropes around her arms, and clenched her eyes shut, using all of her power's will to cut through the ropes. She dropped to the ground as she was released. She rushed towards Logan, and used her sword to cut through the ropes that held him. He fell to his feet as she released him. She rushed to Brian and Remy doing the same. They adjusted themselves, and looked towards the castle. "We'd better fly." Brian sighed.

            Remy wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder, as they flew up into the air. Elizabeth pointed her hand towards Logan, and they both levitated into the air, following Brian and Remy. "Logan, you've put on _weight_!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. They reached the castle, settling to their feet at the gates. Two guards, clad in metallic suits stared at them. "We've come to seek Roma." Brian demanded.

            "Who is the name of the person who seeks her guidance?" A guard asked.

            "Brian Braddock. Son of James Braddock Sr., Merlin of the Otherworld." Brian answered.

            The guards bowed their heads at him, and stood out of his way, as the gates opened. "Just like that? They're going to let us in?" Remy snapped.

            Logan and Elizabeth followed Brian into the castle. Remy shook his head with disbelief, as he followed. "I thought I'd seen _everything_." He mumbled.

AN- Just so ya'all can follow easier, the history of Elizabeth and Brian Braddock, is that their father was from another dimension known as the Otherworld. James Braddock Sr. was sent to earth to provide the Otherworld an 'heir', and hero. Jamie, their older brother didn't inherit the X Gene, but the twins did. So, hence, Brian is the heir of the throne, and the Hero of the Otherworld, however, that's not going to be delved into just yet. Brian's not quite knowledgeable of his purpose in this series as of yet of his destiny. But, also, their mother's name is also Elisabeth, just so I don't confuse ya'all, I've referred to her mainly as Lady Elisabeth, because, well, their parents were known as Sir James Braddock Sr., and Lady Elisabeth Braddock. So, yeah....anyways, thanks for all your reviews...I love you all! I'm gonna try to keep in some comedic relief in this story so it isn't all dramatic and stuff. But, we'll also see that _love_ prevails, where magic fails. If you're familiar with the Crimson Dawn series in the comic verse, you'll get what I mean; I've adapted that theme into this story between Nathan and Elizabeth. If not, you'll just have to read on! WOOHOO! Or you can look up at the homepage link on my fanfic profile to make it a lil easier. WOOHOO! So yeah, I'll get another chappie posted when this severe thunder storm is done with....Thanks ya'all! *Hands everyone lollipops and sodas* I LOVES YA!


	21. Testing Love

Testing Love 

            Elizabeth and Brian stood in the throne room. Remy and Logan looked around them, uneasily. A large chandelier hung above them lighting the large room. Two thrones sat in front, at the altar, draped in red velvet. The door next to the thrones opened, and the guests looked, to see a woman walk out, wearing a long white dress. She had black hair, braided back, that fell past her feet, draping behind her. Her pale porcelain skin almost blended into the whiteness of her dress. She had large gray eyes that had shown the wisdom of her years. However, she looked to be no more than only 20 years old. She stopped in front of Brian and Elizabeth. The twins smiled, "Aunt Roma."

            She smiled, and hugged them both. She pulled away, "You've come to seek my guidance?" She asked.

            She stared at Elizabeth, "This man you wish to save. Who is he, child?" She asked her.

            Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Nathan Brashear." She answered her.

            Roma grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand, "Come with me." 

            She led her towards the room she had come out of, but stopped, and turned to the other three, "Come." She said.

            Brian and Logan followed, with Remy trailing behind them, "This is just getting a little bit uneasy." He mumbled.

            The room was dark, but Roma waved her free hand around, and candles flickered on, posted against the walls. They stood in front of a circular opening in the stone ground. Roma let go of Elizabeth's hand, and pulled her arms up. A green light from the opening blasted upwards, lighting the whole room for a quick second, before dissolving into a stream of green smoke. Elizabeth stared at the smoke, as it formed into a circle in front of them, with a faded picture of Nathan, lying in the infirmary bed back at the Institute. "I thought we were going back with her?" Remy asked.

            Brian turned to look at him, "Shhh!" He hissed.

            Remy hit his arm, "Hey, I'm just asking what you told me, mon ami!" He snapped.

            "Shut up, you two!" Logan growled.

            Roma turned to look at Elizabeth, "I will help, on one condition." She told her.

            Elizabeth turned to glare at her, "What is it?"

            Roma placed her hands on Elizabeth's cheeks, and pulled her face towards hers, touching noses. Roma glared into Elizabeth's eyes. "My dear, this man's powers are growing at a rapid rate. His body is not catching up to the speed. With our world, only love can fuel our magic. But it must be _true_ love. Eyes are the windows to the souls of the mortals." Roma told her. Elizabeth's eyebrows bent up in worry, as she stared back into Roma's eyes, their noses still touching. Roma finally asked, "Do you have any love for this man you wish to save, Elizabeth?"

            Elizabeth gulped, and attempted to look at the picture of Nathan, but Roma held her face to glare at her, "Do you?" Roma asked again.

            Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, as her eyes welled with tears, "Yes, Aunt Roma. I do." She finally answered her.

            The three men standing at their side glared at Elizabeth in slight shock, "You do, Betts?" Brian asked.

            Roma pulled away from Elizabeth. "Two tests you must pass, dear Elizabeth. Since it is you who wishes to save this man's life, only you may go through this to do it." She told her.

            Elizabeth sighed, "Which are?"

            Roma stepped aside, and looked at the large opening in front of them, that continued to steam up with the smoke. The smoke formed in front of Elizabeth into a figure of a man, holding a spear. Logan released his claws, ready to fight. Roma glared at Logan, as he attempted to rush towards the figure. Logan cried out as he flew back into the wall, "Alone!" Roma growled at him.

            Elizabeth glared at the figure in front of her, "Your first test, to fight for the man you claim you love, Elizabeth." Roma told her.

            Elizabeth rolled under the spear, as the figure swung it at her. She backed up, as the figure turned to face her. She reached behind her, and took out her katana sword handle. The blade illuminated at the base. She swung her sword, and hoisted it above her head, pointing it at the figure. The figure charged for her, attempting to stab her with the spear. She dodged it, and it stuck into the wall. She back handed the figure away from her, and swung her sword down at it. Her opponent bent back, dodging her swing, and kicked her wrist, knocking the sword out of her hand. She flipped backwards, kicking the opponent's chin in the process. She settled to her feet, and threw a kick to its face. It blocked her strike, and kicked her back. She flew back, and cried out as she hit the wall. The figure stood above her, looking down at her. "Fight with the love in your heart, Elizabeth!" Roma told her.

            Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut, as she was reminded of the fact that Nathan's life had been placed in her hands. She opened them, her crimson red mark beginning to glow. She cried out, as she threw her hand into the stomach of the figure, her telekinesis being used behind her impact, allowing her hit to become a much more stronger force. Her opponent hovered over as she hit its stomach. She uppercut her opponent's chin, causing it to fly back. She clenched her fists, putting her guard up in front of her, ready for a fight. The figure stood up, and swung at her. She dodged it, and punched its ribs. She then took that same hand, and backhanded the opponent across the face. She then took her back leg, and swung it around, kicking its face. She rushed forward, and jumped onto its shoulders, locking her legs around its neck. She grabbed onto the head, and twisted it, breaking its neck. It fell limp to the ground, and she rolled off of the opponent. She pointed her hand towards her sword handle, and used her telekinesis to pull it towards her. She gripped onto the handle, and backed away from her defeated opponent, careful not to take her eyes off of it. Roma smiled of her approval, "Come here, Elizabeth." She told her.

            Elizabeth turned, and saw Logan walking towards Brian and Remy, as he was released from Roma's hold. He shrugged at her. "What's the next test, Roma?" She asked her.

            Roma looked towards the opening that illuminated smoke, showing the picture of Nathan. "Now, I will go ahead and attempt to save Nathan's life. But, if your love is strong enough for this man as you claim, then he will be saved. If not, he will die." Roma told her, as she lifted her hands up towards the smoke screen in front of them.

            Elizabeth glared up at the screen in front of her, as Roma began reciting words, neither Elizabeth, or the three men standing behind her could comprehend. Roma closed her eyes, as the light illuminated from the opening again. It filled the whole room, almost swallowing them all, as they shielded their eyes from the brightness of the light. "Let's hope this works, yes?" Remy yelled out, as he shielded himself from the light.

            "Yeah! Otherwise this trip was a pure waste! And Betts will owe me money for the gas used on the Velocity!" Logan told him.

*~*~*~*

            Hank looked up at the brainwaves monitor, in question, as rapid beeping could be heard. Jean rushed up from her chair at the bedside, as she stared at the monitor. The wave line began scribbling across the screen. "Mr. McCoy, what's going on?" She asked.

            Hank typed into the keyboard against the monitor, and looked at Jean, "His brain activity is going haywire—", Hank flinched back, as the monitor cracked.

            Jean looked at Nathan, as he was still under his coma, but yet, he grabbed onto his head, grunting in his sleep. She placed her hand onto his forehead, attempting to probe his mind. A sudden force through her out of his mind, and she flew back onto the ground. The infirmary doors opened, and Charles entered the room. "Leave it be, Hank. He's being helped." Charles told him.

            Hank looked at Nathan, as he continued to grunt, grasping onto the temples of his head. He finally fell limp onto the bed. Hank looked at the EKG monitor. Jean stood up, staring at Nathan in shock. "His signs are.....stabilizing?" Hank asked in question.

            Charles smiled, "It worked."

            "What worked?" Jean asked Charles.

            "Whatever Roma did, it worked." Charles then closed his eyes, concentrating on Nathan's mind. He opened them after a moment, and looked up at Hank and Jean, who continued to stare at him, confused, "Well, his telepathy has finished mutating, however, his body can now handle it. All we need to work on with him is control." He smiled, as he explained to the two confused mutants.

*~*~*~*~

            The light faded, and they all looked at Roma. "Did it work?" Brian asked.

            Roma waved her hand at the smoke, "Go back to your world, and see." She smiled.

            Elizabeth looked at her aunt. Roma smiled at her, "Your love has proven to be more than needed, Elizabeth." She smiled, and placed her arms around her, hugging her, "You have a good soul. Be sure to tell the man how you feel." Roma smiled.

            Elizabeth sighed, and hugged her back, "I will. Thank you. I owe you my life, Aunt Roma." She smiled.

            "You only owe me more visitation." Roma smiled, as she pulled away from Elizabeth, "You and Brian will come back to visit more, won't you?"

            Brian smiled at her, "Of course." 

            "Well, since it's done, let's go home." Logan sighed, as his claws retracted back into his fists.

            Roma and Elizabeth leaned towards each other, touching noses. Brian walked towards Roma, doing the same. "We'll send mum your love, Aunt Roma." Brian smiled, as he pulled away from her.

            "Please do." Roma smiled. "Safe trip."

            The mutants walked out of the room, leaving Roma alone. They walked through the throne room, towards the outside, "Well, what a day, huh?" Remy smiled.

            "Yeah, now, we just have to get back home to England, get the Velocity, and go home to the institute." Brian sighed.

AN- Okay, now....done with that....you can imagine the fluff to come, eh? Anyways, as you could tell, I've also hinted some ROMY fluff too. So, yes, that's to come as well...can we say *homecoming*? Hehehe...anyways....thanks for your reviews *Hugs everyone and gives ya'all lollipops and sodas* I luffs ya all!


	22. Admissions

Admissions 

            Rogue rushed to Remy, as he stepped off of the Velocity. She threw her arms around him, hugging onto him. He looked down at her, in near surprise, "Whoa, I think maybe you missed me?" He smiled.

            Rogue looked up at him, and placed her gloved hand over his mouth. She kissed the back of her gloved hand, with his eyes opened wide with shock, "I _hate_ you!" She smiled.

            She then hugged him again, resting her face against his chest. "I don't understand this woman." He mumbled, as he only shrugged, hugging her in return.

            "Where's Nathan?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

            Rogue looked up from hugging her boyfriend, "He's in the infirmary, hun." She told her.

            Elizabeth turned, and rushed into the mansion. She looked behind Remy, as they both turned to face the Velocity. Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue. "Well?" Brian asked, leaning against the doorway of the helicopter.

            Rogue nodded, "I guess it worked."

*~*~*~*

            Hank removed the last electrode from Nathan's temple. Nathan sat up in his bed, and rubbed his temples, "Man, my head feels like _shit_!" He groaned.

            Jean leaned forward, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. Just remember, we're all here to help you control your telepathy." She told him. She then smiled, "Be glad; you're now—", She stopped, and they all turned their attention towards the infirmary doorway as it opened.

            Elizabeth stared at Nathan from the doorway. She cleared her throat, as she walked into the infirmary. Hank cleared his throat loudly, "I'll—I'll just be outside." He stuttered.

            Hank rushed out of the room. Elizabeth looked up, and glared at Jean. _Do you mind?_, Elizabeth's voice snarled through Jean's mind.

            Jean raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and stood from her chair. "I'll leave you two _alone_!" She slightly snapped, as she brushed by Elizabeth.

            The infirmary doors closed behind Jean as she left. "Where've you been?" Nathan asked curiously, as Elizabeth sat in the chair Jean had left behind.

            Elizabeth shook her head, "Doesn't matter, luv. What matters is that you're alright." She smiled.

            Nathan tilted his head, looking at her, as he noticed a slight discolored bruise on her cheek. He lifted his hand to gesture to the light bruise, "What happened?"

            She placed her hand on the mark, as if to hide it. "How's your head feeling?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

            Nathan sat back against the bed, placing his hands on his lap, "Okay." He glared at her, noticing her looking at her folded hands on the side of the bed, "Betsy, are you alright?"

            Elizabeth looked up at him, "Fine."

            She then looked back at her hands. Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

            Elizabeth sighed heavily, "Actually, yes, there is." She then looked up at him, and grabbed his hands, "Look, about where I've been—", She paused, not knowing what to say. She cleared her throat, and looked at their hands as they held onto each other, "Well, Brian, Logan, and I took a trip to my father's world." Her eyes moved to look up at him.

            Nathan grimaced, "World? Whatya mean?"

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, my father was from an alternate universe," Elizabeth then quickly shook her head, and looked at him, "Well, that's a different story, but the point is, is that we went there to find my Aunt. She knew how to save your life." She told him.

            Nathan sighed, "Yeah, Prof told me that I _was_ just on the brink of death."

            Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, as she looked down at their hands holding again, "Well, let's just say," She paused, clearing her throat, "That _love_," She paused, looking up at him, as she felt his thumbs begin to rub against her fingers. He glared at her, waiting for her to continue, "Well, I love you Nathan. Magic in the Otherworld Universe is fueled only by love that's strong enough—", She stopped, as Nathan cleared his throat loudly.

            Nathan smiled at what she had just said, "You _love_ me?" He coyly smiled.

            Elizabeth cleared her throat, nodding. She sheepishly attempted to look away from him, but he placed his hand on her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. She was met with his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, as he placed his other hand on the other side of her face, cupping her face. She could feel the sting of tears in her closed eyes, as they kissed. Nathan pulled away, still holding her face, and his thumbs began to gently wipe the tears that streamed down her face. She opened her eyes, looking at him. Nathan smiled, "I love you too, Elizabeth." He smiled.

            Elizabeth let out a small laugh, "Just remember who said it first." She coyly remarked.

            They placed their foreheads together, smiling. They were going to kiss again, but pulled away, looking at the door, "Well, I come in to check up on you, chump, and here you are, kissing my sister!" Brian playfully snapped from the doorway.

            Elizabeth sat back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. Brian walked towards Nathan's bed, "Well, how _are_ you feeling?" Brian asked.

            Nathan shrugged, "I got a splittin' headache, but Prof says that happens. My telepathy's a little fuzzed right now, but it'll come back." He explained. He then looked at the twins, "Thanks for everything, guys. I don't know how I can repay you." He smiled.

            Brian threw his hand down, "Don't thank _us_. Thank Betts and our Aunt Roma. _She's_ the one who went through the ordeal for you." Brian smirked.

            Nathan looked at Elizabeth, "What ordeal?" Nathan asked.

            Brian gestured to the bruised side of his sister's face, "How'd you think she got that bruise? She had to go through some proving test for you." He explained.

            Elizabeth looked up at Nathan, "You went through a _test_? What kind of test?" Nathan asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "It was nothing. It's not important." She slightly laughed.

            Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Okay then." He sighed.

            Elizabeth stood up, "Well, I'm a little bit hungry. I'm going upstairs for something to eat. You two want anything?" Elizabeth asked them.

            Nathan shook his head. Brian looked up at her, as he took her seat, "No, luv. I'm alright." He smiled.

            Elizabeth turned, and walked out of the room. The doors closed behind her. Nathan looked at Brian, "What test?"

            Brian shrugged, sitting back in his chair, "She had to fight for you to prove her love, Nate. Then, when my Aunt did her little schpiel, Elizabeth had to make sure her love was strong enough for you in order for you to survive." 

            Nathan gulped, "What if it wasn't?" He sheepishly asked.

            Brian looked up in thought, and then shrugged, patting his arm, "As my dear Tabby puts it, You would have been screwed!" He grinned.

            Nathan shook his head of the doubt, "Well, I'm alive, so I ain't got nothin' to worry about." Nathan sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue and Tabitha walked into the kitchen, seeing Elizabeth settle at the table, with a sandwich and a bottle of water in front of her. They sat at the table across from her, "Well, looks like it worked!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, it did." She smiled.

            Rogue leaned forward towards her best friend, "I'll be honest; with the way he was while you guys were gone, he's lucky to be alive." Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Believe me, he'll be so happy to be alive I'll be _dodging_ it all night." She playfully snapped.

            "And that's a _problem_?" Tabitha gasped.

            "Yeah, with the vivid details _you_ provided, looks like you _shouldn't_ be complaining!" Rogue grinned. 

            Elizabeth smiled, as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Besides, maybe this was a test for you also. Kind of like, you never know what you have until it's almost taken away from you." Rogue pointed out.

            Elizabeth swallowed the food in her mouth, nodding. "You're right." She sighed. She then looked up in thought, "Maybe I'll give him a little boobie later." She told them.

            Tabitha grinned, as Rogue looked away with a frown at her best friend's comment. She then smiled, looking at Elizabeth, "Wow, Betts. That's really romantic." She smiled.

            Elizabeth laughed, as she shrugged. She lightly slapped Rogue's gloved hand, "Hey, why don't we all go out tomorrow night? Kind of like a couple's night?" Elizabeth suggested.

            "Will Nathan be up for it?" Rogue asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Probably. He seems like he'll be up for anything with me after what—" She stopped, looking up at her friends.

            Rogue and Tabitha raised their eyebrows in unison, at Elizabeth's sudden stop of speaking. Rogue's eyebrows rose higher in accusation, "After what?"

             Elizabeth gulped harshly, looking at her two friends, "Well. I told him," She paused, noticing the smiles forming on their faces, "Well, I told him I love him."

            Rogue gasped, covering her mouth with one gloved hand, and pointed at her frantically with the other, "You did?!" She gasped loudly.

            Elizabeth turned her face away. Tabitha pointed at her as well, "Holy sweet Mary Kate and Ashley you _did_!" Tabitha gasped.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "No reason for you two to get all _huffy_ about it!" She snapped.

            Rogue smiled, as she eased up, placing her hands on the table. "Look, Tabby and I knew this was comin' anyway, hun. There ain't nothin' wrong with lovin' someone." Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, "I know." She sighed heavily, "It just all seems to be happening all at once." She slumped in her seat, "It's just getting a little scary." She sheepishly admitted.

            "Why?" The two other girls asked her in unison.

            Rogue and Tabitha looked at each other, pointing, "Jinx!" They yelled at each other in unison.

            "I said it first!" Rogue snapped.

            "No, I did!" Tabitha growled.

            Rogue slammed her fist on Tabitha's arm. "Ow!" Tabitha snapped.

            Tabitha then slapped Rogue's arm in return. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Rogue and Tabitha!" She snapped, breaking the game.

            "Cry baby." Tabitha mumbled.

            "Alcoholic!" Rogue snapped.

            Tabitha gasped, looking at her. Rogue stuck out her tongue playfully. The two girls then grinned, "Ah, what can you do?" They said in unison.

            They then carefully hugged each other. "Hello? Focus?" Elizabeth spoke up.

            "Oh, right." Tabitha said, looking at Elizabeth. 

            "Well, Betts. Don't worry about it getting all scary on you. You guys will know what's right for you inside." Rogue explained.

            The three girls sat in silence. "You're right." Elizabeth mumbled.

            Tabitha's eyes looked back and forth from Elizabeth to Rogue, her mouth slowly forming to a smile, "Party at the Brotherhood!" Tabitha eagerly grinned.

            "Let's go!" Rogue and Elizabeth both stood in unison.

            The three friends danced out of the room, "Get down, get down!" Tabitha sang, as they exited the kitchen.

AN-Okay, now, I'm gonna let ya'all know that this isn't the end to this funky story. There's still a few more chappies to come. Some fluff and comedy is comin' up! I'm now startin' to get some sort of ideas for some John/Wanda fluff, because I was playin' around on Photoshop makin' a John/Wanda wallpaper, and I thought, Oh man! They would be great fluff! Then I thought the same thing with a ROMY wallpaper I made. So, I'm wantin to write some FLUFF! Some DRUNKEN FLUFF and some SMUT! Some drunken SMUT between the three couples! WOOHOO! So yeah. More chappies to come ya'all, so stay tuned! Thanks for all your faithful reviews. I'm gonna start another story after this....it's kinda been inspired by a mix of the season finale of Will and Grace, as well as Cruise control. Yes, some new mutants' couples will be involved in that, including the wacky friendships and couples I've created through my A/U stories. So, woohoo! I'm sorry, ya'all, I've just had a bad case of writer's block lately, and playin around on Photoshop with all my collections of pics and screenshots just got me started now. So GET DOWN, GET DOWN! WHOOP WHOOP! *hands everyone lollipops and sodas*


	23. OH MAH GOD!

AN- Hey all! Just a QUCKIE author's note….*snickers at herself* I can't believe how much of an IDIOT I feel! ROTFLMAO! Thanks so much, for the reviewers who caught mah attention! Really, I appreciate it; content is what I meant…hehehe….Goodness gracious…*blushes horribly* I'm sorry, ya'all, who were probably reading it laughin' goin, "Dude, don't you mean, Content?" LOL! I would edit all the chappies for that mistake, but…I'm too lazy…lol…that's a lot of work…*sniffles* Anyways, from now on…it's Content…or I might just stay away from that word for a while…it's cursed…LOL! *bashes the red bull can with a rubber mallet* Stupid Red Bull! It's the Red Bull's fault! LoL! But thanks for the constructiveness or whatever….hehehe…MUCHOS GRACIAS! *gives the correctin' reviewers a big kiss on the cheek, and hands them candy and sodas* Tank ya! *hands everyone else candies and sodas* I'll update as soon as I can….hehehe….WOOHOO!!!


End file.
